The Most Faithful
by Nostalgic Wizard
Summary: Through a series of wibbly-wobbly events, the Doctor gets sent to an alternate universe where the story of Harry Potter and Hogwarts exist. Upon his arrival there, he discovers a sinister plot involving him to become someone he is not.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: All characters and rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Doctor Who**_

* * *

><p>The Riddle House stood in Little Hangleton near a graveyard. It was an old and deteriorated manor that appeared slightly eerie underneath the pitch black sky of night. Although it was supposedly deserted, a light could be seen emanating through a small crevice from the boarded-up windows.<p>

Inside the manor, the murky halls paved the way upstairs to a room. Just through the crack of the door, a small man could be seen trembling. Just above him rested a snake on the arm of a chair. The snake hissed at the man, who continued to cower in fear. Suddenly, a cold voice pierced through the air.

"Now, now, Nagini. Wormtail here is not to be your dinner...yet."

"Th-thank you, my Lord", the trembling man said in a voice little more than a whisper.

"I am a merciful Lord. Am I not, Wormtail? For I have so graciously rewarded you despite your many misendeavors, have I not?" asked the voice.

"O-of course, my Lord."

"You have resurrected me on your own accord. Have you not?"

"Why yes, my Lord", Wormtail said with a faint air of confidence.

"_Lies!"_

The word was said in an icy tone. The snake raised it's head up and hissed loudly at this.

"You have not brought me back on your own. You only came back to me in fear of facing your old friends. You are nothing but a coward, Wormtail", the voice stated, "But, there was one who returned to me with complete loyalty. My most faithful servant. But I have heard from Severus that he has been Kissed. A pity."

"There are only so few Death Eaters whose loyalty has never wavered. He was one. He has brought me back, and for that, I shall reward him."

Wormtail now looked up, confusion written all over his rat-like face.

"I don't understand. He has been Kissed. Th-there is no other way to come back if I'm not mistaken."

"Oh, but you are mistaken, Wormtail. There is a way for my most faithful to return to me once more. A way only I have figured out in bringing forth."

The source of the voice now could be seen from the crack of the door. His back was turned to it as he paced around the room. He stopped as another thought came to him.

"Yes. It is all set out. The faithful servant shall return once more to Lord Voldemort!"

Voldemort's face could now be seen through the doorway. It was pale-white with slits for nostrils. His eyes bore blood red as he let out a malicious cackle...

* * *

><p>The Doctor awoke with a start. He bolted upright and breathed hard as he wiped the cold sweat off of his face. He shut his eyes tight then opened them again as the memory of the dream still swept through his mind.<p>

It had been a strange one. Normally the Time Lord would dream of the dreadful woes he has suffered throughout his long life and the many friends he's lost, but this one was different. This one had been about a fictional character of whom he shouldn't fear. Yet, he couldn't help but dwell upon it.

Faithful servant. This had to do with a certain faithful servant towards Lord Voldemort. He could think of the Death Eaters who served the Dark Lord, but he still didn't understand one thing. What did all this have to do with him?

_No. It was just a dream. Just another dream. I've just probably just read too many of the books again. I shouldn't even worry about this _he tried to convince himself, which was a hard thing to do considering all of the unusual things he's dealt with before.

Calming himself down, the Doctor decided to get out of bed. After all, who could go back to sleep after having a dream like his?

Once he changed into his usual pinstriped suit and trench coat, the Doctor made his way to the controls, planning to set forth upon a new adventure. As he stepped foot into the main console room, however, the TARDIS immediately began to shake. The Doctor held on to the railing as he stumbled about.

"What's going on?" he asked his ship, but received no response as it continued to sway.

Suddenly, the Doctor felt a searing pain in his head. He placed one hand to it in attempt to steady it, as cold voice began to pierce through his mind. He could barely make out anything from it, besides the fact that it seemed to be triumphant.

Just as quick as it had come, the pain flowed away. The TARDIS then seized its shaking as it landed with thud. The doors then swung open and the Doctor was deposited outside. The Time Lord stood back up hastily and pounded on the doors of his beloved ship.

"What's wrong with you? Let me back in!"

The TARDIS groaned and stayed firmly in its spot.

"Fine. Have it your way", the Doctor sighed. Shoving his hands into his coat pockets he gazed around the place he was in, "Where am I anyways? Some sort of forest? A fine place to drop me off, eh?"

Exasperated, the Doctor set out through the many twisting trees and hilly ground beneath him. Peering about here and there, the place seemed vaguely familiar to him. Sure he'd been in many forests before, but this one seemed to be special. It was as if there was some sort of magical vibe to it.

The Doctor suddenly dove to the ground as an arrow pierced through the air and struck a tree behind him. Looking up, he saw a group of men galloping towards him. Half-man, half-horse.

_Centaurs _the Doctor thought as he leapt to his feet running away from the fierce creatures. He continued to dodge the many arrows aimed at him as he saw the dim moonlight just through the thick of the trees. If he could just make it unscathed.

The Doctor sprinted through the trees and made it towards the end of the forest. He didn't stop there as he took haven in a nearby pumpkin patch. He turned around to see if the centaurs were still there, when he began to feel dizzy. Looking down, the Doctor noticed a trail of blood leading up to where he stood. He placed a hand on his shoulder and felt the sticky redness upon it. Once he pried the arrow out of his shoulder blade, the Doctor's legs gave way and he collapsed.

He could just make out a bright yellow light coming from the hut in front of the patch when he closed eyes, losing consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Groaning as he awoke, the Doctor discovered two things.

The first being that his wound was somewhat healed. He placed a hand over his left shoulder as he saw that it was completely bandaged. He then noticed that he was shirtless. He turned red, slightly embarrassed at the thought of someone undressing him. While he thought that the gesture was kind enough, the Doctor felt it unnecessary to go through all of this, for Time Lords could heal in a short time relatively quicker than other beings. He proceeded to rotate his shoulder and grimaced a bit. That arrow did more damage than what was shown on the surface.

The second thing the Doctor noticed was that he was in a large circular room. As he sat up to take a good around, he couldn't help but label it as magnificent. There were a number of curious silver instruments that stood on a table emitting puffs of smoke. There was also an enormous, claw-footed desk that held many other trinkets such as a tattered old hat and a gleaming ruby-hilted sword. In a corner stood a stone basin containing some sort misty substance within it, and the walls were covered with many moving portraits, all of whom were sleeping. Turning around behind him, the Doctor saw a majestic bird with crimson red and gleaming gold feathers. He noticed that it was a phoenix, but there was something else about all of this that made him jump up from his position on the couch.

"Fawkes?" he said incredulously.

The Doctor staggered backwards as he took another good look around the room he was in. He was in so much shock, that he didn't notice that there was another person in the room with him.

"Yes, it is Fawkes, my phoenix. But surely you'd already know that", he said, causing the Doctor to nearly jump out of his skin as he heard him.

_This can't be real. This can't be real _The Doctor told himself as he heard the all-too familiar voice. Turning around slowly, the Doctor's hearts began to beat rapidly as he saw the man facing him. The crooked nose and half-moon spectacles were unmistakable.

"Albus Dumbledore", he said in a voice little more than a whisper.

Dumbledore gave a small chuckle as he looked over at the gaping man.

"I've done all that I've can to heal your shoulder, but I must admit that I am no Madame Pomfrey. I do apologize for the inconvenience, but surely you can understand that a face of a Death Eater will arouse the students."

The Doctor continued to gape at the old wizard. This couldn't be real-shouldn't be real. Yet, here he was, standing in the presence of the great Albus Dumbledore. For the first time in his 945 year old life, the Doctor was speechless.

"Now, if you don't mind, I must ask you a few questions. How did you come to be here, Bartemius?" Dumbledore said.

"I-I'm sorry, but did you call me 'Bartemius'?" asked the Doctor, breaking out of his reverie, still in shock that all of this was real.

Dumbledore nodded.

The Doctor stood there in silence as he continued to process all of this information. Dumbledore believed him to be someone else, someone he was not. He believed him to be a certain Death Eater...

Suddenly a knock was heard. The doors to the Headmaster's office swung open as in entered a greasy-haired man.

"Snape", the Doctor murmured.

The Potions Professor gave him a scandalizing look before turning to the ancient wizard.

"Headmaster, I have the Veritaserum prepared. It is needed for our dear friend's return here, I presume?"

"Look, I'm not sure how I even ended up here, but I can tell you this. I am not Barty Crouch Junior", the Doctor said truthfully, looking over at the two of them.

"If that is so then how did you know who we were referring to? There is also the fact that you know who we are. There is no doubt that are you are him", Snape stated, then asked Dumbledore, "Shall I get the Veritaserum now?"

"No! That's a very bad idea! Just...trust me. I'm not Barty", the Doctor said, foreboding what truths would leak out if he took the potion.

Snape sneered, "As if we were to believe you, Crouch. After all the trouble you caused last year..."

Dumbledore raised hand to cut him off. He stared imperiously over the Doctor, almost as if he was seeing through him.

"Severus, there is no need for Veritaserum. I have made a mistake. This is not young Mister Crouch."

"How can you be so sure, Headmaster?" Snape asked, giving the Doctor an incredulous look.

"I have my own ways of seeing through people", Dumbledore replied, winking at the Doctor.

_He used Legilimency on me then. _Even though the Doctor was surprised that this type of magic could penetrate certain points of his mind, he couldn't help but feel grateful for Dumbledore's use of intellect.

"If he is not Bartemius, then who is he?" Snape demanded to know.

"So sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. Got a bit tied up with all this confusion. Hello, I'm the Doctor", the Doctor said cheerfully.

Snape just stared at him, but Dumbledore happily returned his greeting, shaking his hand.

"Hello Doctor. I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I do apologize for the mix up, but do understand me, these are dark times we are in."

The Doctor grinned broadly as the old wizard greeted him. "No worries."

"But I must ask of you how you arrived here. You are no wizard if I'm not mistaken."

"Well, I'm not a wizard, but a special kind of muggle you could say. As to how I arrived here, I honestly don't know myself. It sort of just happened I guess-running through the forest and all."

"You have no place to stay, then?"

The Doctor shook his head and his grin faded. The truth was that he didn't even know what was going on. And since the TARDIS was acting up, he really didn't know how long he would be stuck here.

Dumbledore nodded then turned to Snape.

"Severus, we must keep the Doctor's arrival here quiet. Sadly that can not happen. It will be difficult seeing that Dolores Umbridge will notify Fudge the first chance she gets. I also have no doubt that some students will find about this out over time. Go down to the Order and inform them of the Doctor's arrival and see what they can do about it. For the time being, he must stay here."

"Dumbledore, this man can not possibly stay in this castle. He has the face of a Death Eater, he might even be one..."

"I thought we went over this. I'm not a Death Eater!" the Doctor said irritably.

"Are you sure about this?" Snape continued, drowning out the Time Lord's voice

"I can safely say that I am, Severus", Dumbledore said calmly.

Snape nodded and he swept out of the room, robes billowing behind him.

"As I've said before, Doctor, I'm afraid that I'm no Madame Pomfrey", Dumbledore said, looking over his bandaged shoulder, "You will spend the night in the Hospital Wing...don't worry, I shall inform her of who you truly are as well as the students", he added at the concerned look on the Time Lord's face.

"Until tomorrow then."


	3. Chapter 3

That night in the Hospital Wing, the Doctor didn't sleep. Though he feinted it a few times, he was full of adrenaline from recent events and stayed awake. He also used the time to ponder what could have brought him here in the first place. This was definitely an alternate universe he was in, and that happening was only by chance-a slim chance. Whoever had brought him here took that chance and succeeded. For what, though? What could they have wanted him for?

The images from his dream the night before suddenly appeared in the Doctor's mind, though he couldn't remember much. One word kept popping up though. _Faithful servant. _It had something to do with a faithful servant of Voldemort's. How did that relate to him though? The Doctor felt like he should known the answer, but the thoughts just continued to slip like an ice cube melting in his hand.

Once sunlight had leaked through the windows, the Doctor immediately swung his feet over the edge of the bed and stretched out his arms. His shoulder had been completely healed. Essence of Dittany had done the trick in closing the wound, only leaving a scar.

He stood up and saw that his clothes had been laid out for him near his bed. The Doctor proceeded to change out of the pajamas he was given and into his pinstriped suit. As he slipped his shoes back on his feet, he heard the doors to the Hospital Wing open. The Doctor looked up and saw Dumbledore standing under the doorway.

"Feeling better, Doctor?" the old wizard asked.

"Right and fine. You have a great nurse working here."

Dumbledore smiled warmly. "I'll be sure to tell her that. Going off somewhere?"

"Yeah. I planned on roaming around the grounds. You know, discover the place a bit. Is that alright with you?" asked the Doctor.

"I thought that you might want to do that, so I took the liberty of bringing you a tour guide", he said stepping aside, revealing a young blond girl wearing a pair of obscure glasses. She was looking up at the ceiling, lost in thought. "Doctor, this is Luna Lovegood. She has volunteered to show you around the castle."

Luna now looked at the Doctor, a daydreaming smile upon her face. "Professor Dumbledore wasn't kidding when he told us that you looked like a Death Eater at the feast last night."

"You've met Barty Crouch, then?" asked the Doctor.

Luna shook her head. "No. But I can sense the resemblance", she continued to observe the Doctor, "My, your head is full of Wrackspurts."

"Wrackspurts?"

"They're little creatures that go inside your ear and make your brain go fuzzy."

"I shall leave you both to it, then", Dumbledore said with a small chuckle, exiting the wing.

"Right, let's get to it, then. Allons-y!" the Doctor said, shrugging his trench coat on.

With that, he followed Luna out the room, bent on exploring Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>That morning was a relaxing one. The Doctor enjoyed looking around the castle, which was even greater in person. He also adored Luna's silly little comments about Nargles and other strange creatures.<p>

"Father has told me all about the Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. They are very rare, though not many believe them to exist", she mentioned as they walked past Hagrid's hut.

"Why shouldn't they exist? They sound like fascinating creatures", the Doctor commented.

"Oh, I'm sure they are. I hope to see one someday", Luna said.

As they passed the pumpkin patch, the Doctor looked up and froze.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"The Forbidden Forest, of course", Luna said.

"But...the Centaurs..."

"Oh, don't worry. They rarely come out during the day. You'll be safe."

Although the Doctor felt it hard to believe Luna Lovegood, he found himself taking a deep breath and following her into the forest. They soon arrived at small clearing surrounded by the trees. In the clearing stood a group of little horse-like skeletal creatures with leathery bat-like wings.

The Doctor looked on as Luna approached one of the creatures to pet it. As he stared at it, a wave of memories came floating back to him: The Time War, Gallifrey burning, his friends and family going down with his planet, being the last of his kind...

"Hello Harry Potter."

The Doctor broke out of his reverie as Luna said those words. He turned around to see the very same boy he had read about, with his messy black hair and lightning shaped scar on his forehead.

Harry stopped in his tracks as he saw the Doctor, who could understand what he was thinking right now. He had the very same face of the Death Eater who had caused him a great deal of trouble the year before, after all.

"Hello there, Harry. I've heard so much about you", the Doctor said, holding out a hand in an attempt to diffuse the tension.

Harry just stared at him, completely gobsmacked. Crouch was supposed to be long gone. He was supposed to have received the Dementor's Kiss.

"Don't worry, Harry. The Doctor isn't a Death Eater", Luna said, observing the two of them.

"The Doctor? Is that what he's calling himself now?" Harry asked bitterly.

"You must have missed the feast last night. Dumbledore had told us about him. He said that the Doctor here was just a man who looked like Barty Crouch", Luna explained.

Harry nodded. If Dumbledore trusted this man, then that was enough to believe it.

"Sorry about that...you just looked so much like him", he apologized.

"It's alright. I completely understand. I would've thought the same thing if I were you", the Doctor said.

Harry then turned to Luna.

"Your feet, aren't they cold?" he asked.

The Doctor looked at Luna, just noticing that she wasn't wearing any shoes.

"A bit. Unfortunately all my shoes have mysteriously disappeared. I suspect Nargles are behind it", she said.

The Doctor suppressed a laugh as Harry stared at her confusedly.

"What are they?" he asked, referring to the skeletal creatures.

"They're called Thestrals. They're quite gentle creatures, but some people tend to turn away from them just because-"

"They're different", Harry finished for her, then asked, "Why can't the others see them?"

"They can only be seen by people who've seen death", Luna explained.

"So, you know someone who's died then?"

"My mum. She liked to experiment. One day one of her spells went badly wrong. I do feel bad about it sometimes, but I've got a dad. How about you Doctor, can you see them?" Luna said.

The Doctor stared at the Thestral and nodded.

"I've lost...many friends", he said.

"I'm sorry", Harry said to the both of them.

"We both believe you by the way", Luna said.

Harry looked at her, as did the Doctor.

"That you fought You-Know-Who, and that the Ministry is conspiring against you."

"Thanks. Seems like you're the only ones that do", Harry replied.

"I suppose that's how You-Know-Who wants you to feel, though. Because if its just you alone, then you're not much of a threat", she explained.

Harry and the Doctor both smiled at Luna's words as she fed the Thestral.


	4. Chapter 4

While Harry and Luna went back inside the castle, The Doctor decided to spend a little more time with the Thestrals. He found them to be sad, but extraordinary creatures.

"It must be a sad life you live, or great, depending on your perspective I guess", he said as he pet one of them. "No person can see you besides those who've witnessed death. I've seen many deaths, but I guess that's just the burden I carry being who I am and all."

The Thestral made a noise and the Doctor laughed a bit. For having to be labelled as depressing beasts, he could relate to them.

After a few more minutes, he went back up to the castle. As he entered it, he could hear two voices arguing just off from the Great Hall.

"I'm sorry but it seems as though you are questioning my authority in my own classroom, Minerva", said one of the voices.

The Doctor suddenly felt a wave of fury surge through him. He knew who that voice belonged to, it was just as he imagined it to be when he read the books. He made his way up to the confrontation quietly, standing next to the students who were watching it as well.

"Not at all, Dolores", McGonagall retorted, "merely they're medieval methods."

"To question my practices is to question the Ministry. Thus questioning the Minister himself. One thing I can not stand for is disloyalty", Umbridge said, "Clearly things at Hogwarts are far worse than I feared. Cornelius will want to take immediate action."

As she looked over each one of the students, her eyes suddenly landed upon the Doctor. She gave a cold twisted smile as she called him out.

"I believe I shall start with you, Mister Crouch. To my office, if you will."

The Doctor could hear many murmurs and whispers as he swept past through the wave of students out of the Great Hall. They were probably all shocked to find someone who looked so much like a Death Eater in their midst.

As he followed Umbridge, the Doctor's mind flurried with many thoughts, most of which derived from his uttermost resentment of the toad-like woman. Of all the Harry Potter years he had to have landed in, it just had to be during Harry's 5th year.

_Too bad it wasn't Prisoner of Azkaban. At least everyone had a break from the all the rubbish then _he thought.

Once they entered the office, Umbridge motioned for the Doctor to have a seat. He complied with her, trying to hide his disgust as he looked upon the room. It was just as pink and frilly as described in the book, complete with many pieces of china of moving cats on them. Looking down, there was yellowing Daily Prophet laying out on the table in front of him. The Doctor just caught a snippet of the headline, _The Boy Who Lies?, _before Umbridge gave a cough to get his attention.

"_Hem. Hem._ Now then, I've been meaning to talk with you since I've been notified of your arrival here, Mister Crouch", she began.

The Doctor looked up. "Sorry, but perhaps you've been told that I'm not Mister Crouch." He didn't bother to hide the coldness in his voice.

"Excuse me, but perhaps _you've_ been mistaken. Surely even though you survived the Dementor's Kiss it has brought some unfortunate memory loss upon you", she said.

"Unfortunate memory loss?" the Doctor repeated incredulously, "I've already said that I'm not him. If Dumbledore believes me then that should settle the matter."

Umbridge gave him another cold smile.

"Mister Crouch, I do apologize but sadly Dumbledore's word means very little to the Ministry."

She now stood up from behind her desk and walked up to him, faux smile still in place. "You're lucky that you've had that great oaf fooled into believing you. However, if you put even a toe out of line, you will be sent back to Azkaban straight away by the Ministry's consent."

"I'll be sure to remember that", the Doctor replied bitterly, half-listening to the great toad.

"Now, you better watch yourself, Mister Crouch. The Dementor may have missed you before, but it will not make the same mistake again, I can assure you that."

* * *

><p>The next few weeks that followed set the tone for all of Hogwarts. Umbridge was berating every one of the teachers and students during that time. Being the High Inquisitor had gotten to her already enlarged head. Whether it was constantly interrupting McGonagall's lessons, or infuriating Snape on not getting the Defense Against the Dark Arts post, she was keeping an annoyingly close watch on people.<p>

Once Umbridge tried her true power in an attempt to fire Trelawney, the Doctor had made sure to avoid her any time he saw her toad-like face coming down the corridors. He wasn't the only one who had taken to doing this, as many of the students didn't want any part of encountering the foul witch.

The newly formed Inquisitorial Squad wasn't making things any easier either. They were continuously docking points and bullying other students with no watchful eye over them.

Eventually, time came for the occasional visit to Hogsmeade. Looking upon both visiting the village and getting Umbridge off his back, the Doctor made his way down there.

As he roamed around the Wizarding Village, the Doctor had a grin upon his. Honeydukes was filled with many exotic sweets that ranged from Fizzing Whizbees to Acid Pops, and Zonko's was full of just as many pranks and gags as he thought there was. Though he thought about getting some butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks, he made his way to the Hog's Head instead. If he was correct, a certain rebellious group was to be formed there.

When he entered the pub, he spotted the Golden Trio at the far end along with many other students crowded around him. The Doctor took a seat in a corner not too far away from them, hoping to overhear what they had to say.

"Facing this stuff in real life is not like school", Harry said to his peers, "In school if you make a mistake you can try again tomorrow. But out there, its different. When you're a second away from being murdered or watching a friend die right before eyes...you don't what that's like."

Harry sat back down and Hermione now spoke.

"You're right, Harry, we don't. That's why we need your help. Because if we have any chance at defeating...Voldemort", she managed to force out the name.

"He's really back?" asked a 3rd year boy.

Harry nodded slightly and silence filled the room. Everyone then piled forth and formed a line to sign up for Dumbledore's Army. The Doctor sat in the back, his face hidden, as he watched all the willing students write their names upon the parchment. Once the line dwindled down to one, the Doctor took his chance and stepped up. After all, what was the harm in joining the group? Once the Ravenclaw in front of him finished up, he took the quill.

"Blimey! What's he doing here?" he heard Ron Weasley ask.

"Doctor, why are you here?" asked Harry, astounded to see him again.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here to join", the Doctor said, signing his name.

"But...he's a...", Ron began, but stopped once Hermione nudged him.

"You're going to need all the help you can get. And I just so happen to know a place where you can practice", the Doctor said seriously.

All of Dumbledore's Army followed as the Doctor and Harry led the way back to the castle on the bridge.

"You really know a place, then?" asked Harry.

"Yes, I do. And it's specially hidden", the Doctor said, "But first I need to be reminded of where it is."

"If you don't even know where it is then how do you expect us to believe you?" asked a Hufflepuff.

"Just trust me", the Doctor said, turning around to face them all. Everyone stopped walking. "You lot, wait until tomorrow when we notify you of where it is. Harry, Ron, Hermione, with me please."

Dumbledore's Army just stared at him. When he saw that they weren't going to move anytime soon, he walked on, seeing no point in delaying this any further. He soon heard three pairs of footsteps follow him.

"What do you need with us?" Ron asked.

"I need you to help me find Dobby", the Doctor said.

"Dobby? Why him?" asked Harry.

"Isn't it obvious", Hermione said, understanding the Doctor, "Dobby knows where this hidden place is. Come on, he must be in the kitchens."

Hermione now took the lead excitably, with the other three tagging along behind her.

"She seems a bit eager, doesn't she?" the Doctor observed.

"She's crazy about house elf liberation. I wouldn't be too surprised if she did have something up her sleeve", Ron said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: Just wanted to say that the events are mainly based off of the movie with some parts of the book incorporated into it. Which is why the Inquisitorial Squad was formed while Dumbledore was still around and why Dobby is mentioned.<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

The four of them soon made their way to the entrance hall. They headed for a door to its right and went down the stone steps beyond it. As they walked through the broad stone corridor brightly lit with torches, they came to a halt at a painting of a bowl of fruit. When Hermione stretched out her forefinger to tickle the green pear, the Doctor gave a look of disgust.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry, noticing the look.

"I'm not very fond of pears", the Doctor admitted.

Ron gave a small laugh at this while Hermione just rolled her eyes. As she proceeded to tickle it, the pear soon chuckled and turned into a large green door handle. Hermione then opened the door and went eagerly inside.

"Yup. She's definitely up to something", Ron said as he and Harry climbed into the portrait hole.

The Doctor followed them inside and had a look of awe upon his face. The room was as large as the Great Hall, with four long tables lined up at each end. There were many copper pots and pans strewn about, as well as hundreds of little house elves who all piled forth to offer the group many cakes and pies, which Ron helped himself to gratefully.

"What?" Ron asked Hermione, his mouth full of mince pie.

Hermione just shook her head exasperatedly as she made her way to the far end of the room, near a fireplace. Just as he was about to follow her, the Doctor felt a little hand tugging at his trench coat. He turned around to find a house elf with bat-like ears and tennis ball shaped eyes looking up at him.

"Is it true that you wanted to see Dobby, sir?" asked Dobby.

"Yes Dobby. I was wondering where I could find the Room of Requirement", the Doctor said with a smile upon his face.

"You mean the Come and Go Room, sir?" Dobby asked.

Before he could answer, the Doctor heard shouting. He looked up and saw Harry shaking his head as he heard Ron and Hermione arguing for the umpteenth time.

"I knew that you were up to something!" Ron exclaimed.

"Oh come on, Ron. I'm only trying to cheer her up", Hermione explained.

"So you decided to drag him into one of your schemes?" asked Ron, now pointing at the Doctor.

"Drag me into what?" asked the Doctor, coming over to them.

Once he arrived at their spot, the Doctor raised an eyebrow as he saw Hermione kneeling beside a house elf.

"Hermione, no", he said, "You know that I'm not him. You believe me, don't you?"

"Yes, but, she's been so miserable ever since Crouch sacked her last year. I thought that she could with a bit of cheering up", Hermione said.

"Hermione, our main priority is to find a room for us to hold our meetings in, not to use the Doctor's face to cheer Winky up", Harry told her.

"Oh...please, just make her happy again. I promise that it will be quick", Hermione pleaded with the Doctor.

The Doctor sighed and ran his hands through his hair in stress. _Leave it to Hermione Granger to get to me._

"Fine. Harry, Ron, ask Dobby if he knows anything about the Room of Requirement", the Doctor told the boys.

Harry nodded and made his way over to Dobby, while Ron just shook his head.

"You shouldn't have given in to her", he told the Doctor as he trailed after Harry.

The Doctor made his way a bit closer to the crying house elf and knelt down. He then looked over at Hermione, who gave him an encouraging smile.

"Winky, guess who's here to see you", Hermione said to the elf, "It's your master."

_Master? _the Doctor mouthed at her.

_Just go with it. _Hermione mouthed back.

The Doctor shook his head and finally spoke to the elf. "Winky, it's me."

Winky's crying seized and she looked up. Her tears of depression soon turned into tears of joy as she embraced the Doctor tightly, nearly knocking the wind out of him.

"Master Barty! Master Barty! You is alive!" Winky shrieked. She then pulled out of the embrace to see him properly. "Master's son hasn't changed a bit."

"Neither have you, Winky", the Doctor said, a slight grin upon his face.

"I is a bad elf", Winky said sadly.

"No. Don't say that", the Doctor told her. He grimaced a bit when he felt a sudden twinge of pain in his head.

"I is bad. I is letting Master down", Winky said assured.

"No, Winky. Don't listen to what my father said about you", the Doctor said without thinking.

"Master's son is too kind", Winky said hugging him.

The Doctor soon heard a cough and looked up to see Ron and Harry attempting to suppress a laugh.

"We found out where the Room of Requirement is", Harry said.

The Doctor nodded and managed to get the house elf off of him.

"Right. Now, Winky, just be a good house elf, alright. Do what Dumbledore says", he told her.

Winky nodded and the four of them exited the kitchen. Ron and Harry dispelled their laughs while the Doctor and Hermione glared at them.

"Did you see that?" Ron asked.

"That wasn't funny. It was a very kind thing for the Doctor to do", Hermione said defiantly.

The Doctor put a hand to his head as he felt another sharp pain poke at it. This didn't go unnoticed by the trio.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, seizing his laughter with Ron, a concerned look upon his face.

"Nothing", the Doctor lied, lowering his hand as he still felt his head pound. He hadn't felt this pain in weeks, since his arrival to this alternate universe._  
><em>

"Maybe you should go to the nurse", Ron suggested.

"No, really. I'm fine. Just a slight headache", the Doctor waved off, then clapped his hands together, "Alright then, to the Room of Requirement."

As he walked off, Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed confusedly.

"Blimey he's like you", Ron told Harry.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"You know...when your scar hurts. He did the same thing just now with his head", Ron pointed out.

"It's funny, though", Hermione said quietly, "When he was talking to Winky, it seemed natural."

"Come off it. You don't actually believe his story, do you? Probably just had some memory loss like Umbridge said he did", Ron said.

"You don't actually believe Umbridge do you?" Harry turned to Ron in anger. Ron turned pink and shook his head quickly. "No. As long as Dumbledore says he's okay...then I trust him."

* * *

><p>They soon made their way to the seventh floor corridor. They stopped at the wall opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy, and Harry began to pace back and forth three times. Nothing happened.<p>

"Are you sure this is the place?" asked Hermione.

"Dobby said that it was located on the seventh floor", Harry said.

"You're not thinking hard enough. You have to be in great need of the room", the Doctor said.

"This was your idea. Why don't you make it appear?" Ron asked the Doctor.

"Because Harry is the leader of Dumbledore's Army. Come on Harry, try wording it differently in your head", the Doctor told him.

Harry did as the Doctor said and the room still didn't appear. The Doctor continuously urged Harry to try again and again, and a door finally appeared after his fifth try.

"'Atta boy, Harry! Molto bene!" the Doctor cheered, patting Harry on the back. He opened up the door for the trio and entered in after them.

Looking around, the room was spacious and was filled with various artifacts. There were Dark Detectors that lay upon the shelves along with helpful books that told of many hexes and self-defense spells.

"This is brilliant", Harry said in awe.

"I love magic", the Doctor mused.


	6. Chapter 6

The Room of Requirement turned out to be the perfect place. Not only was it sufficient enough to hold meetings, but it also concealed itself from unwanted stragglers. The trio had to admit that the Doctor had outdone himself in choosing the secret meeting place, which had the effect of warming up to him.

"You know, he's not that bad. I mean sure he looks like a Death Eater, but you've gotta admit, he's brilliant", Ron said one day as the group were practicing stunning spells.

"Yeah. Just the other day he managed to convince Peeves into slipping Malfoy one of our Nosebleed Nougats", Fred said.

"Then the bloody poltergeist went off and gave some to Filch", George added, laughing.

"The Doctor is nothing short of brilliant, dear brother. He even gave us some tips", Fred continued.

"And we will get on with trying them out real soon", George finished, winking at a Gryffindor who just passed by.

"Alright then, Ron, Hermione, you're up", Harry said above the chattering.

Ron and Hermione went up to the center of the room. The rest of the members stood in a line watching them quietly.

"I'll go easy on you", Ron whispered to her.

"Thanks, Ron", Hermione said with a fake smile.

Ron then made distance between themselves and stood opposite of her.

"One sickle", one of the twins muttered.

"You're up", the other replied.

Once they both got their wands ready, Ron had no to time react as Hermione sent a stunning spell his way, causing him to fly off the ground. As Fred and George exchanged their bets, Ron walked over to them.

"I let her do that", he told them. The twins gave him a scrutinizing look in return.

When everyone was dismissed from their session, Harry came over to Ron and Hermione.

"Have you seen the Doctor?" he asked them.

"No, he hasn't been here all day", Hermione said.

Harry raised a questioning eyebrow and Ron nodded in confirmation.

"He probably had something to do", Hermione suggested.

"Yeah...probably", Harry said, though he didn't believe it. It wasn't like the Doctor to miss a meeting.

* * *

><p>During lunch the next day, the trio decided to take a walk around the school grounds. Grateful that this was one of the few things that wasn't against any decrees, they took their time as they walked along in the crisp early-winter air. As they went past the lake, Hermione prodded Harry on the shoulder and pointed. Harry looked over to what she was pointing at, and grinned. The Doctor was sitting near the lake under a tree. He broke into a run with Ron and Hermione at his tail.<p>

The Doctor didn't seem to notice the trio as they walked next to him. He was staring off into space, his eyes focused solely on the moving ripples of water.

"Doctor?" Harry asked, grin fading slowly as he saw that the man wasn't as jumpy as usual.

The Doctor didn't answer.

"Doctor? Are you alright?" Hermione asked, kneeling down next to him.

The Doctor looked up at them for a quick glance, then focused his eyes back onto the lake.

"Have you ever felt like an outsider? Like you shouldn't even be here?" he said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"I shouldn't be here. This isn't where I'm supposed to be", he said more to himself.

The trio exchanged puzzling looks. The Doctor continued to ramble on.

"Something brought me here, though I haven't a clue what. I've been thinking about it endlessly and whenever I might have the answer...it slips away." The Doctor sighed and ran his hands down his face in stress. As he did so, Hermione let out a little shriek.

"What's that?" she asked him.

"What's what?" he asked, looking at her.

Hermione pointed at his left hand in concern. "That."

Harry's eyes widened. "No. Don't tell me that she..."

The Doctor waved them off. "It's nothing. Honestly."

Hermione didn't want to hear it. She gently grabbed the Doctor's left hand and looked over it.

"That foul woman...oh, look...", she said.

Harry and Ron bent down to get a good look at the back of the Doctor's left hand. The words _Death Eater _were etched into it with blood.

"She can't do this!" Ron protested in shock.

"She already got me. It was only a matter of time before she got to him", Harry said clenching his fist. The words _I must not tell lies _shining clearly against his white skin.

"That's why you weren't at the meeting yesterday?" Hermione inquired.

The Doctor nodded, but Ron was still gaping. "But...but you didn't do anything!"

"Think again, Weasel-bee. I caught him red-handed...literally", Malfoy came over to them with Crabbe and Goyle.

"You! You knew that this would happen, didn't you!?" Harry demanded.

"Not really", Malfoy drawled, "Professor Umbridge let him off with a warning. I was intending for his sorry arse to be sent back to Azkaban. Expecting the Dementors would enjoy his company."

He laughed along with Crabbe and Goyle who were gawking stupidly.

"You coward!" Hermione shouted at him.

Malfoy stopped laughing and a disgusting look was upon his face. "How dare you talk to me like that! You filthy little mudblood!"

Just as he was reaching for his wand, another spell struck Malfoy. Standing in his place was a very familiar bouncing ferret. Crabbe and Goyle looked on confusedly and the trio laughed as the ferret bounced up and down on the lawn. The Doctor just smirked as he watched the scene before him unfold.

"What is going on here!?" shrieked Professor McGonagall walking over to the group. "Doctor!"

The Doctor looked over at McGonagall, grin fading.

"Doctor, what is going on? Is that a student?" she demanded.

"Technically, Professor, it's a ferret", Ron repeated the words of Mad-Eye Moody, clutching a stitch in his side.

McGonagall pointed her wand at the ferret and it turned back into Malfoy again.

"My father will hear about this!" Malfoy said. Highly embarrassed, he ran off back to the castle with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Doctor, with me, please", McGonagall said briskly.

The trio stopped their laughing.

"He didn't do anything!" Ron protested.

Hermione nodded and Harry added, "He was with us the whole time, Professor. Honest."

"Doctor", Professor McGonagall went on ignoring them, "Professor Dumbledore would like to have a word with you."

The Doctor got up and didn't look back as he followed the Head of Gryffindor House up the stone steps to the castle. What could Dumbledore have wanted him for? He hadn't spoken to him since his arrival here.

"_Sherbert Lemon", _McGonagall gave the password as they halted in front of an ugly stone gargoyle. Once it opened up, she said to the Doctor, "This is as far as I take you."

The Doctor made his way up the steps alone. When he came upon the gleaming oak door with a brass knocker, Dumbledore called him in.

"Hello, Doctor", the old wizard greeted, "Have a seat."

As the Doctor took a seat in front of the Headmaster's desk he began to feel the same throbbing pain in his head again. He hid his pain, though, as Dumbledore continued.

"I apologize for not speaking to you since your arrival here, but I've been busy of late. Remember when I mentioned the Order? Well, they have agreed for you to stay at Grimmauld Place until further notice."

The Doctor nodded and gingerly placed a hand over his head. A voice began to echo within it. _Come. Come to me my faithful servant.__  
><em>

"Is something the matter, Doctor?" Dumbledore asked concerned, "Is there something you wish to tell me?"

The Doctor shook his head as he looked up at the old wizard. "No sir, nothing." A sudden stab swept through the Doctor and he let out a yelp of pain. Quickly regaining his composure, he said, "Actually, there is one thing...".

Dumbledore rose a questioning eyebrow."Go on."

The Doctor took a deep breath, not entirely sure how to tell this to Dumbledore. "Well, just before you called for me, I was by the lake and an...incident occurred there."

"You mean Draco Malfoy turning into a ferret again?" Dumbledore laughed as he saw the Doctor gape. "Events spread throughout the school like wildfire, Doctor."

"Yes...well...", the Doctor went on, "I think that I may have done it."

Dumbledore now folded his hands together and surveyed the Time Lord in front of him. "And why do you think that?"

"Well...I don't know. All I know is that I felt angry for a second and, before I knew it, Malfoy turned into a ferret right before my eyes", the Doctor explained. He wasn't quite sure how this had made sense, but hoped that the old wizard could shed some light upon it. Dumbledore was staring right into the Doctor's eyes now. He stood up behind his desk and paced around the room, glancing every now and then at the alien.

"Are you quite sure that is what happened?" he asked.

"Yes, Professor."

Silence filled the room as Dumbledore continued to study the Doctor. After a few minutes, he nodded. "I have my theories on what may have happened, all of which sound quite ludicrous."

"I've experienced stranger things before", the Doctor said.

"I'm not entirely sure what happened back there, Doctor, if I am to be honest with you", Dumbledore said. The Doctor sighed and looked up at the ceiling as the headmaster went on, "Now then, you will be leaving here with an Order member tomorrow for Grimmauld Place."

"As simple as that?"

"As simple as that."

"How will we be traveling? You can't disapparate within the grounds of Hogwarts if I'm correct", the Doctor said, now directing his attention back at Dumbledore.

"You are indeed correct, Doctor, which is why you will be meeting the Order member in Hogsmeade", Dumbledore said grinning. The Doctor shared his grin, for he understood that tomorrow was Saturday, which meant a visit to the wizarding village. Therefore, he could leave Hogwarts undetected by Umbridge. "Now, that is all to be done. Any questions?"

"Yes. Who is the Order member that will be taking me to Grimmauld Place?" the Doctor asked.

"You will just have to find out when you get there. But I can assure you that they are highly qualified for a job like this", Dumbledore answered.

The Doctor nodded as he thought of the highly qualified Order members who might be taking him. Sirius Black was out of the question for he was a wanted man and Snape was busy here at Hogwarts as was Dumbledore. There were Lupin and Tonks and Mad-Eye Moody. The Doctor suddenly felt a daunting prospect as he thought of Moody. What if it was him? How would the Auror react when he saw the Doctor's face, the very face shared by the Death Eater who bore his appearance and kept him locked up in a trunk for a whole school year? Shaking off the thought, the Doctor stood up and made his way to the doors.

"Until tomorrow then."

With that, the Doctor stepped out of the headmaster's office. As he did so, Dumbledore walked over to the stone basin that was the Pensieve. He put his wand to his temple and pulled out a stringy mist from within it, dropping it into the basin.

"Darker times are indeed ahead", the old wizard stated as he prodded the contents within the Pensieve.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day came by quicker than expected. The Doctor shrugged on his trench coat as he prepared to leave with the Hogwarts students for the occasional visit to Hogsmeade. As he walked out the great oak front doors, he heard three pairs of footsteps behind him. He glanced back and saw Harry, Hermione, and Ron catch up to him.

"Hello", the Doctor greeted.

"Dumbledore told us what happened. Or he told Harry who told us", Ron said.

"Is it true that you're going off to Grimmauld Place?" Harry asked.

The Doctor nodded. "Yeah. He thought it best for me to stay someplace where the Order could watch me."

"Beats being under the eye of Umbridge", Harry commented.

"So, who are you meeting at Hogsmeade?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. Dumbledore never told me who would be escorting me there", the Doctor said.

Silence fell between the four as they soon entered the wizarding village. As they swept past the Three Broomsticks and Honeydukes, Hermione spoke up again.

"Did Dumbledore tell you where they would be meeting you at?" she asked.

"Um...no", the Doctor replied, now feeling that Dumbledore had informed him of this endeavor very vaguely.

They soon made their way up the High Street, past Dervish and Banges, and out toward the edge of the village. Harry had remembered this direction from the year before when he, Ron, and Hermione had met Sirius hiding out in a cave. As they made their way down the winding lane leading them to the wild countryside around Hogsmeade, a faint popping noise could be heard up ahead. Making their way up a stile at the end of the lane, three people were waiting for them. There was man with premature gray hair, a lively young woman with flaming pink hair, and a grizzly scarred man.

"Professor Lupin, Professor Moody, Tonks", Harry said as he ran over to them and shook their hands. The Doctor, Ron, and Hermione followed him. As the trio greeted their old friends, the Doctor tried to hide his excitement. Lupin, Tonks, and Moody were to escort him to Grimmauld Place. Though he was a bit fearful of the Auror, the Doctor couldn't help but feel thrilled to see them. As he made his way up to the group, Tonks greeted him.

"Wotcher Doctor", she said shaking his hand.

"Hello there, Doctor. Dumbledore has told us much about you", Lupin said.

As he shook Lupin's hand, the Doctor caught Moody's eye. The Auror was studying him very closely, as if he were about to attack them at any moment. Lupin saw this as he looked over his shoulder.

"Don't worry about Mad-Eye over there. He's always like this."

Moody gave a grunt. "You can never be too careful, Remus. Especially when it comes to dark wizards." He kept both his eyes focused on the Doctor, which made the Time Lord feel uncomfortable.

"So, what are you three doing here? I thought Dumbledore said only one was to escort me to Grimmauld Place", the Doctor said.

"Change of plan. He decided to have three pairs of eyes watch over you instead of one", Moody said gruffly, "Let's get on with it then."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione said their goodbyes to the three Order of the Phoenix members and the Doctor. They stepped aside as the group prepared to disapparate. Lupin and Tonks stood at either side while Moody held out an arm for the Doctor to take.

"I'll be keeping a close eye on you. You best be sure to remember that", Moody told the Doctor as the Time Lord grabbed onto his arm.

"Hold on and don't worry. It may be a nauseating at first", Tonks warned him. The Doctor nodded and Moody twisted his arm. In an instant, everything went black, and the Doctor felt pressed against from all directions. He couldn't breathe as he felt iron bands tighten around his chest. He felt as if he were going to suffocate. Suddenly, the sensation had stopped and the Doctor's legs had gave way. He fell to the ground, panting hard. As he got to his knees he looked up and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Ollivanders?" he said, extremely confused, "I thought we were going to Grimmauld Place."

The Doctor was pulled up roughly by the collar by Moody, who wasted no time in limping towards the wand shop. Two faint popping noises were heard and Lupin and Tonks came by him.

"What are we doing here?" the Doctor asked them.

"Dumbledore said he wanted you to get a wand", Tonks said.

"A wand? Why?"

"That's none of your business", Moody stated, "Come on."

"Didn't he tell you about this?" Lupin inquired.

"No...he didn't", the Doctor said, beginning to feel as though Dumbledore hadn't informed of anything worth hearing. After standing there a good long while lost in thought, he was pushed forward by the Auror.

"Come on, I said. We have no time to waste", Moody said.

Though still completely befuddled, the Doctor made his way through the front doors, which read _Ollivanders: Makers of fine wands since 382 B.C. _in peeling gold letters. The shop was tiny, empty except for a single spindly chair in the corner. All over were thousands of narrow boxes containing wands that reached to the ceiling, and the whole shop had a thin layer of dust about it. An old man soon appeared, his pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop. As he looked at the man, the Doctor couldn't but feel that Ollivander seemed very familiar, like he'd seen his face before. He shook off the thought immediately, seeing it though as it was silly.

"Doctor. Dumbledore had informed me that you would be arriving here", Ollivander said, reaching for a box on the wall behind him. "Curious as it is, he wanted to find a suitable wand for you, seeing as though you are no ordinary muggle."

The Doctor made his way up to the front counter, his eyes shifting around to observe the shop. Ollivander stood in front of him and handed him a wand.

"Go on. Give it a wave", the wandmaker said.

The Doctor did as told and a few boxes flew out of the wall. He set the wand down quickly, as if it were on fire. Ollivander picked the wand back up and handed him another one. This process was done over and over again, each ending in failure of the wand. Ollivander soon went into the back room to grab another one.

"I wonder...", he muttered to himself as he looked over the wooden stick. He came back to the front and handed the Doctor the wand. The Doctor felt a sudden warmth through his fingertips and swished the wand. It emitted red and gold sparks out of its end like a firework. "Curious indeed..." Ollivander repeated.

Feeling like Harry when he got his first wand, the Doctor asked, "What's curious?"

"Dumbledore had informed me of you all too well, Doctor. I had made that wand especially for you in case the others you tried didn't work out. It is curious that the very wand in which you are holding is the exact same makeup of another...just one another. I remember every wand I ever sold, Doctor, and it just so happens that the man who was chosen by the wand like yours shared your face", Ollivander explained.

The Doctor's eyes widened. "You mean...that this wand I'm holding...it's exactly like the one that chose Barty Crouch Junior?"

Ollivander nodded. "It is very curious indeed how you should be destined for the very same wand as him. I can say that we will expect great things out of you, Doctor."

A knock was soon heard on the door and the Doctor saw Lupin, Moody, and Tonks waiting outside for him. After wishing Ollivander a good day, the Doctor exited the shop with his new wand, which he studied carefully.

"You alright?" asked Tonks.

The Doctor nodded absentmindedly as he pocketed his wand inside his trench coat. _Very curious indeed how I should be destined for the very same wand as Crouch. It's almost as if we have much more in common than I thought we did..._

Breaking out of his thoughts, the Time Lord took the Auror's arm. The same nauseating sensation was felt as they apparated. Once they landed, the Doctor kept his balance as he looked on in front of him. 12 Grimmauld Place soon appeared and the Order members led the way inside. Following them in, the Doctor saw that the front doors paved way into a long hallway lit by a chandelier with peeling wallpaper and a thinning carpet. A crash was heard and the Doctor saw that Tonks had tripped over a troll-legged umbrella stand, which she was placing back against the wall.

An ear-piercing shriek was soon heard. A woman in a portrait had begun to shout at them, "Filth! Scum! By-products of dirt and vilness! Half-breeds, mutants, freaks, begone from this place! How dare you befoul the house of my fathers!"

The Doctor, who covered his ears from the noise, soon heard a faint sound of footsteps running down the stairs. Sirius Black made his way to the screaming portrait.

"Shut up!" he yelled as he tugged the curtains to cover up the painting. The Doctor uncovered his ears and Sirius told him, "That's my dear old mother, Walburga. As you can see she doesn't really fancy guests around here much. You must be the Doctor. I'm Sirius Black", he greeted, shaking the Doctor's hand.

"A pleasure to meet you", the Doctor said politely.

Sirius studied him closely. "You look-"

"So much like Barty Crouch Jr., I know. I get that a lot", the Doctor cut him off, grinning broadly.

"Well, any man that Dumbledore trusts, I trust. Now, let's give you a quick tour of this house", Sirius said, returning his grin.

* * *

><p>After he was shown around the house, the Doctor had some dinner with the Order. He particularly enjoyed Sirius' renditions of his days back at Hogwarts, and was grateful that the man treated him no different just because he looked like a Death Eater, even if it was Dumbledore who caused him to trust the Time Lord. Once dinner was over, the Doctor made his way up to the second floor landing and towards the very end of the corridor. Just before he opened up the door to his right, he heard muttering. Looking over his shoulder, the Doctor saw the house elf, Kreacher, walk behind him.<p>

"Blood traitors tainting and beseeching the most noble House of Black..."

"Hello, Kreacher", the Doctor said.

Kreacher looked up and squinted at him. "And what might you be doing here? Following in your cousin's footsteps no doubt. Betraying the family honor. How disappointed Kreacher is at sir."

The house elf went on with his skulking and the Doctor looked after him, raising an eyebrow. The Doctor then turned back around and opened up the door, entering his new bedroom. Looking back out to make sure that nobody had followed him, he shut the door and flopped onto his bed. The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and aimed it at the door to lock it, then proceeded to take out his new wand. He studied the stick closely, from the handle to the very tip. He then pointed his wand at the door and incantated, "_Alohomora!" _Nothing happened.

"Looks like even a wand is no match for my sonic", he said smiling. He then continued to study the wand.

_So this is what his wand looked like. Funny how I received the same exact one as him. We have more in common than I thought. It's almost as if..._

The Doctor suddenly sprang right up as an epiphany struck him.

"We're connected!"


	8. Chapter 8

The Doctor ran his hands back and forth through his spiky brown hair. How couldn't have he seen this before? It's been staring him right in the face this whole time!

Everything now seemed clearer by the second. The dream...the twinging pain in his head...the voice...the wand choosing him. He had gained a magical essence about him. A magical essence obtained from a Death Eater that Voldemort was trying to bring back.

"And I'm the man to do it", the Doctor muttered, pacing around the room. "I'm the one to bring him back."_  
><em>

But why? Why him? Was it because he looked exactly like Crouch? If so, then why didn't Voldemort summon another lookalike from another universe? And then there was that. How had Voldemort brought him here in the first place? Was this some bout of powerful, ancient magic he hadn't heard of before? _Course I haven't heard of it before. I'm in another bloody universe!_ He thought exasperatedly.

"Maybe I'm wrong. Maybe I'm just jumping to conclusions too quick", the Doctor said to himself as he sat back down on his bed. It wouldn't have been the first time he'd done so. Then again these weren't normal circumstances...well, for him anyway. The Doctor laid down and closed his eyes, running his hands over his face. _  
><em>

These thoughts were maddening him.

* * *

><p>The next couple weeks at Grimmauld Place passed by uneventfully. The Order came and went every now and then, which left the building unoccupied with the exception of the two hidden men and the house elf. The Doctor was beginning to understand what it meant to feel like a prisoner in your home...or temporary home in his case. Either way, it was getting to him. He was also starting to feel home sick, missing his beloved TARDIS, wondering how he would find it when all of this gets sorted out. Sirius had been fine to hang around, but even the Doctor could tell that he was bored out of his wits and needed some action, most likely a trait picked up from his days as a Marauder. All and all, the two men relied on each other for entertainment, which wasn't a total loss, for they exchanged stories with one another. Sirius had recounted his days causing mischief around Hogwarts, while the Doctor told old stories of his home planet, Gallifrey, seeing that there was no point in keeping secret that he was alien anymore.<p>

"You know, if it weren't for your two hearts, you'd be completely human", Sirius said one day over tea.

"If it weren't for your one heart, you'd be Time Lord", the Doctor rebutted.

"Was it really that beautiful?" Sirius asked.

"Was it? Oh, you should have seen it. The twin suns would rise over the burnt orange sky in the south just over the mountains. I miss that old planet", the Doctor reminisced, eyes glazing over.

"I would've loved to have seen it", Sirius said sympathetically, "Maybe I'll get to see the next best thing, though, out in the country. When this is all over...our war with Voldemort...than I could be found an innocent man and spend time with Harry. Like a proper family."

The Doctor nodded and took a sip of his tea, deeply regretful about what he knew about Sirius' future. How he would never get that chance to spend time with his godson. How his life would be taken away by the hands of his deranged cousin...

Whenever he wasn't exchanging stories with Sirius, the Doctor sometimes took refuge with the escaped and hidden hippogriff, Buckbeak. He had enjoyed the creature's company, for he found him to be magnificent. He sometimes sat down with him and watched him ferret around for any scattering bugs. It wasn't much, but it was amusing.

Christmas soon came near and the Hogwarts students had off for the holiday. Just a few days before Christmas, the Weasleys arrived along with Harry and Hermione. The Golden Trio couldn't have been happier than to spend the season at Grimmauld Place. As Harry went to hug his godfather, the Doctor shook Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's hands.

"Doctor", Arthur Weasley said, "Dumbledore has told us about you. And we're glad to have you over."

"Hello, Mr. Weasley", the Doctor replied, eyeing him as he shook the injured man's hand.

"No worries. Just a little incident at the Ministry. But I'm feeling alright now. All thanks to Harry of course. If it weren't for him I wouldn't be here you know", Mr. Weasley said.

"Really? Lucky to have Harry then, aren't we?" the Doctor said grinning.

"Yes, we are", Mrs. Weasley now shook his hand, "He's such a great boy. And we're lucky to have you here as well, Doctor." She now looked him over. "A bit skinny. I'll be making sure that you eat well at dinner."

The Doctor laughed. "I'll be sure to, Mrs. Weasley."

That day was a great one for everyone. It was so terrific, that as it swept by, the Doctor had almost forgotten about his ordeal. Almost.

* * *

><p>The deteriorated and broken down Riddle House stood over the graveyard. The same room was lit up and was now occupied by three people.<p>

"Is this true, Lucius? He has been sighted at Hogwarts?" Voldemort inquired.

"Yes, My Lord. The whole Ministry knows about it. He's been hiding under the eye of Dumbledore. But...he has moved now. We don't know were to, though", Lucius Malfoy informed his master.

"How could you let him leave? Just as everything was prepared for", Voldemort demanded to know.

"M-my Lord. It can still go through. It is all prepared for, after all", Wormtail hesitated.

"True. True", Voldemort pondered.

"I still don't understand, though. What need do you have of _him, _when you have us?"Lucius asked, hiding the jealously in his voice.

"Lucius, although you are loyal to me, you did not come back for me straight away", Voldemort held up a hand to silence him, "_He _came back to me. His skill is greatly needed in my rise to power, seeing as my other servants are still locked away."

Voldemort now stood up, Nagini slithering around his feet.

"Yes...my most faithful shall rise very soon..." Voldemort stated, his blood red eyes shining malevolently...

* * *

><p>The Doctor shot right up, breathing hard. Once he regained himself, he sighed. Just when he thought that all was fine, the terror had struck him again.<p>

As he got up to get dressed after seeing the sunlight pour into his window, one phrase repeated itself over and over in his head. _My most faithful shall rise very soon..._

_Soon. That doesn't give me much time to work this out then _He thought tiredly, absentmindedly placing a hand over his head as he felt the same twinge of pain again.

He began to pace back and forth, hand on chin, as he thought more and more about his recent dream. "It's all prepared for...and they will still go on with it. On with what exactly? How does this involve me? Think. Think. Think." He hit his head with his fist.

The Doctor's eyes soon lit up, as if all was now known. "Oh yes! Brilliant! How come I didn't see it before!? It's been staring me right in the face! How stupid I can be sometimes! Voldemort needs his most faithful servant back, and that's Barty Crouch Junior. What better way to get him back than..."

He stopped his pacing as he thought more and more about it. "Oh no. No, no, no, no, no! This isn't good! Not for me or for him!"

Suddenly, the Doctor dropped to his knees as felt the pain in his head again. It wasn't just a twinge this time, but an onslaught. He placed a hand to his head and suppressed his screams. He shut his eyes tight, then opened them again. _Looks like their trying to get it done with as soon as possible..._

The Doctor soon felt a stabbing pain in his torso and grasped it, this time failing to quiet his screams. His throat began to burn and felt raw from all the screaming. Water covering his eyes, the Doctor could just see a golden mist coming from his mouth. _This is bad. Real bad..._

He continued to allow his screams of anguish to dispel, hoping that nobody would hear him. The words _faithful servant _repeated itself over and over in his head, as if on rewind, in the cold, sinister voice of Lord Voldemort. The Doctor soon felt his legs give way, and he collapsed, leaning against the emerald green wall. He clasped his hands over his head...trying to fight...trying not to give in.

_I'm not his faithful servant...I'm the Doctor...I'm not his faithful servant..._

As he repeated this over and over in his head, his vision blurred and his breathing grew heavier, every breath feeling like he had run a mile. _No. No...I won't. I won't give in... "_I am the Doctor!" he shouted out loud, reminding himself of all times he fought.

It was to no avail, though, as the Doctor surrendered himself to the force overtaking him. Allowing himself to become engulfed by the unsavory blackness...allowing the Death Eater to overcome him.


	9. Chapter 9

His breathing was ragged as he came to. He slowly opened his eyes and gasped as he saw the bright lights flash upon him. He sat there, slumped against the wall, examining himself, not sure if this was real...unsure of what had happened...

Barty looked up, startled, as he heard a knock on the door.

"Doctor. Are you alright?" he heard someone outside ask. _Doctor? _He thought. Presuming that that must be him, he replied.

"Yeah, I'm fi-", he gulped and ran his tongue over his teeth. "New teeth...that's weird", he muttered to himself, then said to the person, "I'm alright. I'll be down in a minute."

Barty waited a few moments until he assumed that the person had left, then hastily patted himself down. "Hair...a lot of it. Sideburns...I could get used to them. Two legs...two arms...two...", Barty immediately halted as his hands reached his chest. _It couldn't be_. All he could hear was the sound of a double beat thump against his ears.

"_Hearts. _I've got two hearts!" Barty breathed shakily. _Two hearts..._ he thought _How could I have two hearts!? Unless...__  
><em>

He stood up and slowly made his way across the room. He turned to face the mirror, hoping that this daunting thought was untrue. He let out a yell as he saw that he was..._normal? How could that be? _He examined himself once more. Everything was in check, besides the two hearts. He thought for sure he would appear to look...well, alien.

"H-how could this have happened?" he wondered aloud. _Wait a minute...the person called me Doctor. __Since when did I become a Doctor? _Barty thought as he stared at himself in the mirror. He looked just the same as ever. Concluding that he was just imagining things, he exited the bedroom. When he entered the hall, he froze against the wall as he saw where he was.

"What?" he mouthed. He'd recognized it, having spent time here in his youth. It was Grimmauld Place. He wasn't expecting, however, to have been at the house at present moment.

Barty ran his hands through his hair back and forth, stressed and confused. What was going on? The last thing he remembered was receiving the Dementor's Kiss. His body shook as he thought of that moment. Everything was so cold and depressing when the creature glided towards him. He had screamed in agony as the Dementor clasped its mouth over his, becoming enshrouded by an abyss of darkness...

He gasped as he broke out of his thoughts, his hearts beating rapidly. The Dementor's Kiss was just as it had been described to be-a fate worse than death. _It certainly was worse_, Barty thought hoping to never having to encounter a Dementor again.

As he made his way down the hall, Barty stopped in his tracks as he saw five adolescents come up the stairs. Three ginger boys, a girl with bushy brown hair, and a lad with messy black hair and a lightning shaped scar.

"What?" he said out loud.

"Hey, Doctor. Say, how come you never told us that you were an alien?" One of the twins asked making their way up to him, the other one following suit.

"What?" Barty said again, eyes widening. _Alien? Was this true...could it be?_

"Sirius told us everything", Ron informed him.

"Fancy telling us what else you got two of besides the hearts?" the other twin winked at him.

"What!?" Barty stumbled backwards and grasped his stomach as he began to feel pain. He soon found it hard to breath and as he exhaled, a golden mist flowed out of his mouth. _Something's definitely not right. _He dropped to his knees and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Doctor!" Harry rushed over to him along with the others, keeping a hand on his shoulder to steady him.

"What's wrong!?" Hermione frantically asked.

Barty couldn't answer as the pain intensified. It felt like the Cruciatus Curse had been put on him. His vision began to blur, and he lost consciousness as he fainted.

* * *

><p>When he awoke, Barty immediately sprang out of bed and began to pace around the room.<p>

"That was a nice nap. Now there are three things that must be answered. Where am I? Who am I? And...who are you?" he turned around and pointed at Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the twins, realizing he wasn't alone in the room. The teens had a blank face about themselves as he went on. "Oh...yes...I see now. Fantastic. Hmm...I don't like it. Let's see now...I must reverse the polarity of the neutron flow and then I must dash. Allons-y!" He now made his way over the trench coat that was hanging over a nearby chair. He pulled out a white bag from its pockets and ate one of the candies from within it. "Would you like a jelly baby? Oh...sorry. How rude of me. Forgot to introduce myself. Hello I'm the Doctor."

It wasn't until after a few moments that Barty's rambling dawned upon himself. He thought twice about he said, and none of it had made absolute sense whatsoever. But scarily enough, it came from the top of his head. He ruffled his hair awkwardly as he avoided the blank and confused gazes of everyone in the room. Finally, Ron spoke up.

"What the bloody hell was that all about!?" he asked.

Barty just sighed and continued to ruffle his hair. That was what he wanted to know. This wasn't like him at all.

"Was that some kind of alien thing? Just going on about some nonsensical nonsense?" Fred asked.

"Yeah...you could say that", Barty said absentmindedly, still thinking about what he had babbled on about. _Why would I say stuff like that? It's strange. It's like...I'm not even myself. "_I'm not even myself", he repeated under his breath._  
><em>

"Are you sure that you're alright, Doctor?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine", Barty brushed off, closing his eyes in concentration. A wave of images flowed through his mind. Many people, places, and faces. Many faces flashed before his eyes, many faces of...himself? _What? How can that be? _"That's impossible..." he muttered.

"Doctor? Are you absolutely sure that you're fine?" Harry asked.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Barty looked up at Harry. The boy had grown a bit but still looked the same. It was almost as if the Triwizard Tournament was only yesterday. _Of course I'd think that. It was only yesterday from my perspective _He thought exasperatedly. _  
><em>

"Course I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? Molto bene! Sorry, but if you don't mind, I would like some time alone now. I need some...rest. Yeah...rest. All my energy used up. You know how that goes. It's a Time Lord thing", Barty rambled out. _Time Lord? What's a Time Lord?_

"If you're sure then", Harry said, standing up and making his way to the door. "See you later Doctor."

The rest followed suit, exiting the room. Just as Fred and George were about to close the door, Barty asked, "By the way, what day is it?"

The twins raised their eyebrows and looked at one another.

"You're joking? Right?" Fred asked.

Barty shook his head. "I just want to know what day it is...and preferably the year as well."

"It's 1995. Christmas Day", George answered. Barty raised an eyebrow at this and nodded his head, looking down. "You aliens, celebrate Christmas, don't you?" George inquired.

"What? Oh...yeah. We do", Barty said distractedly.

"Alien indeed", Fred whispered to George, then told the Time Lord, "We'll call you when dinner's ready." With that, the twins gave one last concerned look over the man and left, closing the door behind them.

Barty stared at the door for a moment before falling to his knees. He gasped out in pain, as a myriad of images swept through his head. Plenty of them he had no knowledge about whatsoever. He saw many planets and galaxies as well as a countless number of people. People he had known. People he had loved. All of them encountered with a different face of his. His faces. Barty let out another gasp as he saw the many faces he had had. _No...not me...that's not who I am..._

Not knowing what was overcoming him, Barty reenacted some moments of these previous faces. Giving a line or two from each of them.

"Hello I'm the Doctor. Oh you redecorated...hmm...I don't like it. I must reverse the polarity of the neutron flow..._no I've already done that_!" he yelled out, fear overtaking him, but he went on. "Would you like a jelly baby? Sorry, but I must dash. Change...and not a moment too soon. Unimaginable power...unlimited rice pudding! Who am I...Who am I? Fantastic..._no it's not!" _he shouted, but continued, images of his own face appearing in his head. His own face, but at the same time, not his own. "Brilliant! Molto bene! Sorry, I'm so sorry...Allons-y! _Make it stop! Make it stop!"_ Barty begged his mind. He clutched his head with his hands and repeated the only thing he had said that had made sense in all of this. "_Who am I!?"__  
><em>

To his surprise he found himself answering that question. He lifted his head back up and stated defiantly, "I'm the Doctor. I'm a Time Lord. I'm from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous. I'm nine hundred and three years old, and..._nine hundred and three!?"_ Barty stumbled backwards, steadying the rapid beating of his two hearts. As if anything else couldn't surprise him today!

He felt his way towards the bed, and slowly laid down upon it, breathing hard in shock and fear. One thing was finally certain from all of this, and that was that he was definitely an alien. _Not just any alien...one that bloody looks like me and is 903 years old! _Barty looked over his hands shakily. _Funny though...I don't feel 903 years old..._

A golden mist flowed out of his mouth and he stared on after it.

"What is that? Regeneration energy? How can it be? Wait...what?"

_Did I just say regeneration energy? What is that supposed to mean!?_

"Well, whatever it is it's...it's making me feel tired..."

Barty closed his eyes and allowed himself to become overtaken by sleep. Many memories of the Doctor surging through his mind all the while.


	10. Chapter 10

Barty was unwilling to accept it. Unwilling to accept all of it. It was a burden. A burden that had suddenly dropped itself upon him. Yet, he watched on. Watched on as many of his friends died before his eyes.

Plenty of other faces flashed through his mind as well. And then it hit him. The Time War. A choice had to be made. He had to end it for good. By doing so, he had to do the inevitable. Destroy his own planet. He watched Gallifrey burn under constraints of the war, along with the Daleks. He screamed in anguish as he watched it fall. The planet of the Time Lords.

He saw many other faces pass by. Ones he had loved. Some were lost forever, others left him, and the rest forgot. Just forgot.

He suddenly appeared on a snowy planet. Through the falling snow, he could see a lone figure facing him. He made his way up to the figure and saw that it was a squid-like humanoid with tentacles on its face and a brain in its hands. The figure never spoke, but as Barty stared at it, an echo filled his ears.

_He will knock four times._

One by one, the knocks began ticking off. As they did, he knew it had been only a matter of time. His end was near. He prepared for the worst as he heard the final knock...

* * *

><p>Barty gasped as he awoke. It had been a dream. Just a dream. It all felt so real though, as if he had actually lived through it all. But no. He was himself. A regular pureblooded wizard. A regular pureblooded wizard that had...<em>No! No, no, no, no, no! Please...don't be true! <em>

As he placed his hands upon his chest, all Barty could hear was the double-beat of his hearts. _Hearts. Two hearts. _Great. Just as he thought that all would return to normal, his hopes had been shattered. He had to face it. He was no longer a wizard, but an outsider. An alien. An alien to the world he had grown up in.

Suddenly, Barty jolted up as he heard four knocks beat on the door. _He will knock four times. _The voice repeated itself over and over in his head. He didn't understand why, but he just knew that this was the end for him.

When the door opened, Barty found himself flinching backwards as the twins popped their heads into the room. Barty shook his head and mentally scolded himself on acting so irrationally.

"Glad to see that you're still alive mate. You've been out for nearly four days", Fred told him.

"What!? Four days!?" Barty repeated incredulously.

"Only joking. It was only a couple hours. Anyways, dinner's ready", George said.

Barty nodded his head and stood up. It's been awhile since he'd eaten anything. Well, it felt that way anyways. _Blimey, doesn't the Doctor fellow ever eat? _He thought hungrily. Besides, he did have time later to figure this whole Doctor thing out. A little food could do him some good.

"Right this way, sir", Fred held the door open for him.

"Go on, our fellow alien man", George added jokingly.

"Allons-y", Barty grinned as he followed Fred and George out the room. _Allons-y...I like that. I should say it more often._

The three of them made their way to the dining room. As Barty took a seat beside the twins, Mrs. Weasley hurriedly came up to him.

"Are you alright, Doctor?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'm feeling fine", Barty told her.

"The kids here have been telling me that you were acting strange earlier. I was worried that you weren't feeling well. Are you sure that you're okay? Oh, look at you. You're all covered in sweat", she said in concern.

"Don't worry about me. I'm feeling better now. Just needed a bit of rest, that's all", Barty assured her, running his hands through his hair to return it to its spiky fringe. Mrs. Weasley nodded and walked away. As she did so, Barty stared at her. He wasn't used to being looked after by a mother. Not in a long time. He was always used to his father's immense disappointment in him, which probably clouded any memories of concern or care given for his well-being. Even if it was for the Doctor, he appreciated it all the same.

After he finished his meal, Barty walked down the hall, making his way back to his room. He stopped abruptly as he heard Sirius yell.

"Kreacher! That's enough of your vile! Away with you!"

"Course, Master. Kreacher lives to serve the Noble House of Black", the house elf said exiting the room. As Kreacher walked by, Sirius entered the room.

"Sorry about that. He never was very pleasant, even when I was a boy. Not to me, anyway"

_That's the understatement of the century _Barty thought as he remembered his cousin causing trouble.

"You grew up here?" he heard Harry ask.

"This is my parent's house. I offered it to Dumbledore as headquarters for the Order", Sirius said. This caught Barty's attention. "About the only useful it can do now. My deranged cousin..."_  
><em>

Barty grinned a bit. He knew that Sirius was referring to Bellatrix.

"I hated the lot of them", he went on, "My parents...and their pureblood mania. I was sixteen when I ran away."

"Where did you go?" Harry asked.

"Your dads. It was always worth coming to the Potters. I see so much of him in you, Harry. You are so very much alike."

"I'm not so sure. Sirius...when I saw Mr. Weasley attacked, I wasn't just watching. I was the snake", Harry told him, "This connection between me and Voldemort...what if the reason for it is because I'm becoming more like him. What if something's gone wrong? What if I'm becoming bad?"

"I want you to listen to me very carefully, Harry. You're not a bad person. You're a very good person who bad things have happened to. Besides...the world isn't split into good people and Death Eaters. We've got both light and dark inside of us. What matters is the path we choose to act on. That's who we really are", Sirius stated. "When all this is over, we will be a proper family. You'll see."

As he heard Sirius say those words, Barty hung his head down, back against the wall. He hadn't known what Sirius had gone through as a child. Even now as an adult, the man was wanted for a crime he hadn't committed. Then there was Harry. Who knows what the boy has been going through? It must be difficult for him, dealing with a connection to the Dark Lord. Barty knew Voldemort, and he knew that the immortal man would never back down until he got what he wanted.

_Am I really having second thoughts about these people? That can't be. I'm a Death Eater. I shouldn't care for blood traitors or Potter for that matter _He thought. Then he heard Sirius' words repeat in his head. _The world isn't split into good people and Death Eaters...what matters is the part we choose to act on._

Maybe Sirius was right. Maybe he hadn't acted upon the right part. Barty remembered that he joined the Death Eaters as a rebellious act towards his father, who despised anyone associated within the group. Was that all that made him who he was, though? Was he a Death Eater just because he wanted to go against his father and prove to be much more than what he thought he was? _Don't be silly. You're one of the Dark Lord's most faithful. You alone came back for him out of sheer loyalty _He told himself.

_No. That wasn't all you came back for. You wanted much more, didn't you? All of this was a rebellious phase gone wrong, and you know it _A voice in his head told him. _Think Barty. You know it yourself. Don't be clouded with what beliefs others have brought upon you. Think for yourself. Choose your own path for once..._

"Doctor, are you sure you're feeling well?"

Barty was broken out of his reverie as he heard someone address him. He looked up and saw Sirius staring at him.

"Yeah...I'm..." Barty began.

"If you say that you're fine, then you're not only lying to me, but to yourself as well. Not to mention that I might have to knock some sense into you if you do so", Sirius chuckled. "Now tell me. What's going on?"

Barty didn't answer. He just looked around the hall as a means of diverting the question.

"Is this some alien problem that I won't understand? Doctor, what's troubling you?" Sirius asked calmly, placing a hand on Barty's shoulder.

"Well...it's...complicated to say the least...", Barty said, thinking of a way to word his issue without giving out too much, "It's just...have you ever woken up not feeling like yourself? Like you were a completely different person?"

"I can't say that I have. Unless you count the time James slipped me some Polyjuice Potion in my fourth year. That was a nasty business. And one story that is best left buried", Sirius replied.

"But, Polyjuice Potion aside...let's say that you are yourself, but at the same time...not yourself. How would you deal with it?" Barty asked.

"What do you mean?" Sirius inquired, raising an eyebrow.

_Merlin, I must sound like a bloody idiot right now _Barty thought, then went on, "Oh...you know...you look the same. You sound the same. But you act different. I mean, sorta like two different personalities clashing together. How would you deal with the issue?"

"You mean two different thoughts fighting one another?" Sirius asked. Barty nodded and Sirius said, "Well, I would believe in the right one. It may not be what I have personally believed all the time, but it's a choice. You probably feel conflicted between these thoughts, not sure of what's right or wrong. I can't help you there. That's solely up to you. But I will say one thing, you should always do the right thing, even if it isn't always the easy way out."

Barty nodded as Sirius spoke. He had always turned to him when he was younger for advice, and he had given him some crucial advice right now. "Thanks, Sirius."

"No problem", Sirius said staring into his eyes. "You know, Doctor...you are different from him, but you remind me so much of Barty, not just in looks either. He always was very curious, and was an outcast from his family. His father was bent on getting the position of Minister of Magic. Never did spend much time with him. He was the one that sent me to Azkaban you know."

"He did?" Barty asked. He had never known this before.

"Yes...without a trial I might add. Then he went and sent off his own son to the Dementors as well. If anything the trial for that case was nothing more than to show how much he hated the boy. Even though young Barty might have put Harry through a lot of trouble last year, I feel sorry for him", Sirius said.

"You do?" Barty furrowed his eyebrows. Why would Sirius forgive him for such a thing?

"He was given the Dementor's Kiss. No one deserves a fate like that, if you ask me. Maybe if he had someone who cared for him, he wouldn't have strayed off to the wrong path. I'm sorry that I couldn't have been there for him. I used to give him advice all the time. But there's nothing we can do now, is there", Sirius said sympathetically.

"I guess not", Barty shook his head. _If only Sirius knew..._

Sirius continued to look into Barty's eyes for a few more seconds, then patted him on the shoulder, giving him a small smile. "Come now. We can't let the past overtake us, now can we? After all, the future is ours to act on. You'd know a lot about that, now wouldn't you?"

Barty gave a small grin as Sirius left. Making his way up to his bedroom, one thought continued to poke at him. Even though Sirius had given him some advice, he still didn't know one thing.

Who was he?


	11. Chapter 11

Time passed by and the more it passed, the more it maddened him. He just didn't know why though.

Barty had spent those few weeks of time by getting accustomed to being the Doctor. He had somewhat gotten used to having two hearts, but having part of the Time Lord's mind was anything but great. How he hadn't gotten a migraine from it, Merlin knows. Other than that, nothing much had changed for him, except for his sense of taste. He found that out the hard way when he had eaten a pear. Never again would he touch that fruit.

Harry and the others had gone back to Hogwarts, which Barty still had mixed feelings about. He surprisingly enjoyed their company, but why he hadn't gone straight to Voldemort with the boy, he didn't know. Even then, the Order of the Phoenix met here at Grimmauld Place more frequently and he still hadn't contacted his master about it. Could it be true that he was changing?

It all came back to the Doctor. Barty blamed the Time Lord for inheriting his conflicting thoughts. He blamed the Doctor for his lack of sleep and terrors at night. He blamed the Doctor his frequent thoughts of switching his loyalties. He blamed the Time Lord for everything. Being revived from the Dementor's Kiss had begun to feel like a curse to him. Yet, for some odd reason, Barty had liked it. He hated it, but at the same time, he was enjoying it. He had to at least be grateful at the fact that he wasn't enshrouded by the pitch dark abyss any longer.

There was also being around Sirius that made things slightly better. They had gotten along great together and had many conversations with one another. Well, that was the only way they had gotten by, for they were the only ones around the house most of the time.

When he wasn't talking to Sirius, Barty just sat down in the room that contained the Black Family Tapestry. As he did so, he began to wonder why Pureblood purity was a big matter within the family. Sure he thought that all muggles were all incompetent, but looking more closely at the faded tapestry, he didn't understand why some members of the family had to be disowned for believing in their rights. Names such as Andromeda Tonks and Sirius Black were blasted off from the wallpaper for doing so. Maybe seeing this when he was younger had influenced him to become a Death Eater. Maybe he just wanted to be recognized if not by his father, by his cousins for believing in 'what was right'.

As Barty continued to observe the tapestry, he heard the door behind him open and Sirius came in.

"Can you believe it? The nerve of Fudge to do such a thing...", Sirius ranted.

"What's the matter?" Barty asked turning to face him, brows furrowed. He hadn't seen Sirius this livid in a while.

"Read this", Sirius told him, tossing over a copy of the Daily Prophet. Barty caught it and began to read the headline:**_Mass Breakout From Azkaban. _**Skimming through, he read what the Minister of Magic had to say on the matter.

_"We have confirmed that ten high-security prisoners, in the early hours of yesterday evening, did escape. And of course, the Muggle Prime Minister has been alerted to the danger. We strongly suspect that the breakout was engineered by a man with personal experience in escaping from Azkaban; notorious mass murderer Sirius Black, cousin of the escapee Bellatrix Lestrange."_

"What?" Barty said, at a loss for words.

"And Fudge had the nerve to blame me for it all! That bloody coward. He just doesn't want to believe that You-Know-Who's back!" Sirius said.

"Ten escapees?" Barty read over. All of them Death Eaters no doubt, probably already made their way back to Voldemort. _And after I'm the one who did all the dirty work in bringing him back? _Then again, why hadn't he gone back to the Dark Lord immediately after being revived? Was he truly a changed man, at heart-er, hearts?

"He's gained control over the Dementors and they had a hand in this, I tell you...", Sirius went on.

Still keeping his eyes on the article, Barty asked, "Sirius, do you know who the ten escapees were?"

"Probably a few of the Death Eaters going back to their precious Dark Lord, no doubt. I know that's the first thing that Bellatrix would do", Sirius replied.

Barty nodded and left the room, still going over the article. As he made his way to the door to his room, he heard Kreacher mumbling to himself.

"Blood traitors and filth. What my Mistress would think I dare say...", the house elf muttered. He looked up at Barty and shook his head. "And young Bartemius betraying the family honor as well. He has lost his mind ever since he was found."

"What do you mean I've lost my mind?" Barty asked him.

"Young Bartemius as become a blood traitor. Not right, I say. He believes he is an alien from space. Very strange. He carries not only a wand but a muggle device as well. Why hasn't he gone back to You-Know-Who?", Kreacher mumbled.

"That's none of your business", Barty said, becoming agitated.

"Not only betraying the family honor, but You-Know-Who as well", Kreacher continued.

"Stop this talk and go about your business, Kreacher. That's an order", Barty told the house elf. Kreacher shook his head at him and walked away, still mumbling to himself.

When he entered his room, Barty slammed the door shut in anger. The others have escaped and have gone back to Voldemort and he hadn't even notified him of his reemergence. _How did it even happen anyways?_

He threw the Daily Prophet on the floor as the frustration overwhelmed him. Why had he come back? He didn't even think of it to begin with, but now he couldn't stop. Why had he come back? Who did this to him and why? Why had he been recalled from the Dementor's Kiss?

"And why am I an alien!? It's not like I even wanted to be one to begin with! Having two bloody hearts and haunting memories from a past that's not even my own! Why did this happen!? Why me!?"

His collapsed to his knees. His knuckles turned white and he looked over his hands. The words _Death Eater_ were visible in red against his pale skin on his left hand. _Some Death Eater I am _He thought bitterly.

This was all a dream. It had to be. And he wanted it to end. He just wanted to wake up from this sick nightmare and go back to his master.

_Some master. He was the one who did this to you._

Barty lifted his head up as he heard his voice in his head. It was his voice, but at the same time, it wasn't.

_Who is this? _He asked.

_I go by many names. But to you, I will be known as the Doctor._

Doctor. It was him. The very man he loathed.

_Funny how you seem to hate me, but at the same time you're fascinated by me. _The Doctor said.

_That's a lie._

_No it's not. After all, I'm fascinated by you._

_Me? Why?_

_You've spent weeks being me, yet you're still...alive to put it in simple terms._

_What do you mean?  
><em>

_You, Bartemius Crouch Junior, have survived all this time with the mind of a Time Lord. I expected it to overwhelm you at some point, to burn you...well, the both of us...up inside. You are a complicated, but brilliant human, I dare say._

_If I was brilliant, then I would know what the bloody hell is going on and why I'm...you. Why am I an alien? I need to know._

_Well, it's hard to say. Voldemort wanted you. He wanted you back. His most faithful._

_So you're trying to tell me that Voldemort brought me back as you? Why couldn't have he brought me back in my own body? Why am I in yours?_

_I don't know. Maybe it was a spell gone wrong. Maybe he wanted you to come back more powerful than ever. I can't say for sure._

_More powerful? How can being you make me more powerful?_

As he said this, Barty saw the familiar golden mist flow out of his mouth. He recognized it, having seen it the day when he was first revived.

"What is it?" he asked aloud.

_It's called regeneration energy. Some of it was used to bring you back. You've seen my mind, my past. You saw how I could change my appearance. That only happens when I'm severely wounded or injured. To repair itself, my body regenerates into a new one. A different face and personality on the outside, but still the same person on the inside._

"It's brilliant. You're brilliant", Barty told him.

_Not brilliant enough. Look, Barty, you're in danger. Whatever happens, don't go back to Voldemort. Don't interfere with any fixed points in time. Do you understand?_

_What do you mean? How are you even talking to me right now?_

_I don't have much longer...just promise me that you will stay put at Grimmauld Place. Don't apparate. Don't leave the house. Oh, and don't eat any pears. I don't want to come back having that taste in my mouth. Promise me that._

_I will. _Barty promised, but he had to ask the Doctor something. He was desperate for an answer.

_Who am I?_

_You're the Doctor._

_No, I'm not. You're the Doctor. I'm just a wizard._

No answer.

_Doctor? Are you there?_

Still no answer.

Barty's head fell into his hands and he began to shake. He couldn't face it. He couldn't believe it. He wasn't himself anymore and he didn't want to believe it. He was no longer a Pureblooded wizard. He was no longer a Death Eater. He was an alien. He was a Time Lord.

He was the Doctor.


	12. Chapter 12

Over the course of the next few weeks, Barty complied with the Doctor's wishes to stay put. Though he had gained insight as to who he was, he felt betrayed by his master. Betrayed by the man he had looked up to as a father. Being revived as the Doctor was anything but great to him. The worst part was that he was still confused and had no idea what to do about it. This resulted in Barty locking himself in his room right after mealtimes, as to sort the problem out. He felt that if he could just figure out one more piece of information about it, then he could fix it. He could fix everything and make things as they should be. After all, isn't that what the Doctor did? Fix problems?

As he was lying on his bed, recounting any piece of information about the problem he had, he heard the door unlock. He sat up, startled at the sudden noise.

Sirius entered the room. "You know, I've been trying to open that door for a while now. It's strange. Even a simple _Alohomora _couldn't open it. It's like it's been deadlocked or something."

Barty took a quick glance at the sonic screwdriver lying on his bed. He quickly swooped his hand over it and pocketed it.

"Oh, well...I have been getting better at my spells. Just a bit of practice, you know."

Sirius nodded. "Well, then. Come. I have something to show you."

"What is it?" Barty asked.

"Just come downstairs", Sirius said, leaving the room.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Barty stood up and grabbed his wand out of habit. Lucky for him that he had retained his magical ability. That was one upside to this whole ordeal.

As Barty reached the end of the staircase he looked around, furrowing his eyebrows. Sirius was nowhere in sight.

"Sirius?" he called out. As he reached the last step, Barty instinctively dove to the floor. A jet of red had just skimmed over him. He rose his head up and his eyes widened as Mad-Eye Moody limped over to him. Before Barty could make a run for it, Moody had grabbed him roughly by the collar and slammed him up against the wall.

"Where is he?" Moody asked gruffly. Barty just stared at him, confused."I said to tell me where he is!" Moody now pointed his wand directly against Barty's throat.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about", Barty managed to say before Moody pushed him further up against the wall.

"Don't act dumb! Tell me where he is you scum of a Death Eater!" Moody demanded an answer. Barty just stayed silent.

"Having fun over there, Mad-Eye?"

Barty heard the voice of Sirius. He looked to his right and found him walking up to them. Sirius' face was stony, his arms crossed.

"Hello there", he greeted Barty icily.

"Sirius, what's going on?" Barty asked.

"You tell us, Crouch", Moody said.

Barty eyes widened even more. "Crouch? W-What are you talking about?"

"I said don't act dumb!" Moody said. He enunciated his words by throwing Barty across the ground. Barty hit the floor hard and got to his knees gingerly. He didn't even have time to breathe before Moody grabbed him by his hair, pulling his head back.

"Tell us where the Doctor is now", Moody demanded, jabbing his wand against Barty's throat.

"Y-you're mad! I-I am the Doctor!" he coughed.

"You can quit the games. But to do this to me", Sirius said.

"I-I'm not playing any games. I am the Doctor", Barty stated in defiance.

"I treated you like a brother! A brother! And you lied to me!" Sirius shouted, overlapping his voice. "And now you've done away with the Doctor!"

"I'm not lying! I am..."

"'I am the Doctor'", Moody mocked him, "You know what we do with liars like yourself? Don't you think that I've forgotten last year, Crouch. I pride myself on not killing those who practice the Dark Arts, but in your case, I might just make an exception."

Moody pulled him up by the collar and slammed him up against the wall again. Just at that moment, the front door quickly opened and closed. Lupin and Tonks came running up to the confrontation.

"What's going on here?" Lupin asked.

"We've caught Crouch here red-handed", Sirius told him.

"Crouch? Is this true?" Lupin looked up at Barty.

"I swear...I will tell you everything! Just give me a chance!" Barty struggled against the force of Moody.

"Give us a reason as to why we should give you a chance. After what you did to Mad-Eye and my godson, we should kill you right now", Sirius said.

"Better yet, let's send him off to the Dementors. Maybe they will do their job properly this time", Moody said coldly.

"Please...I'll tell you everything!" Barty pleaded. He feared the Dementors. After receiving the Kiss, he now knew what fear meant. He began to shake at the mention of them, his hearts beating rapidly.

Tonks saw this. Though she now knew who the man really was, she stared into his melting chocolate brown eyes and felt pity for him. The thought of Dementors can instill fear in even the best of people.

"Let him talk", she said. The three Order members stared incredulously at her. Even Barty was surprised at her words.

"Tonks, this man...", Lupin began.

"Let him talk. He may say something worth hearing", Tonks told them.

After a few moments of contemplation, Moody dropped Barty to the floor. Barty rubbed his neck, sore from all the jabbing. As Sirius followed Lupin and Tonks reluctantly to the living room, Moody pulled Barty up by the collar.

"Any funny business, and you'll find yourself back in Azkaban. Understand?" Moody stated gruffly. Barty nodded hastily, and was dragged into the living room. He was thrown into the middle of the room on the ground. The Order members were indifferent to him, as he slowly pushed himself back up to his knees, back facing them.

"_Incarcerous." _Barty gasped as black ropes flew out of the Auror's wand and coiled themselves tightly around his arms and legs."Didn't think we'd let you off that easy, did you? Now talk."

"How can I talk with my back to you?" Barty said irritably.

"Talk. Now." Moody commanded.

Barty took a deep breath to suppress his exasperation and told his story. He explained the most notable moments from when he was revived on Christmas to the present. He knew that he must have sounded like a lunatic, but he was glad that he could finally tell someone what he was going through. He had had to withhold all this information to himself for months, and now he could just spill it all out. After he was finished, the room was filled with silence.

_Merlin, I must have sounded completely demented _Barty thought.

"So, you don't know how this happened?" Tonks asked, breaking the silence. Barty shook his head.

"That part you told us...when the Doctor spoke to you...how did he do it?" Lupin asked.

"I don't know", Barty said quietly, looking down.

"So, you've been around here since Christmas, and you never told any of us?" Sirius asked.

"I'm sorry. I was confused and...I just couldn't", Barty said.

"Typical. Not knowing any answers and making up a story to go with it. What did I expect from a Death Eater", Moody spat.

"I'm not a Death Eater", Barty said, raising his voice a bit, lifting his head up. "Not anymore at least. Besides, if I was making my story up, which I'm not, then why did I spend two hours retelling it to you all?"

"Probably rehearsed it. Just like the conniving and manipulative git you are. Did a fine job impersonating me for nine months after all", Moody answered, his voice rising a bit as well. "Besides, why didn't you inform anyone of this situation from the beginning, if you were so confused?"

"Yeah, yeah. Why didn't I do that? Why didn't I just waltz right up to you Order members and say, 'Oh hello there. I have a bit of a problem. I'm the Death Eater that gave you lot all hell last year, and now I've been reawakened from the Dementor's Kiss in the body of a bloody two-hearted alien!?' How do you think that would've sounded, Mad-Eye!?"

Moody didn't reply. He just stood in the corner, both his eyes focused on the man before him. Barty went on.

"I may not even know what's going on. I didn't even find out who I was until a few weeks back. But I can tell you one thing. One thing that I'm sure of. I am the Doctor now. It took me a while to accept it. I have his memories, his thoughts, his mind. I'm him. And there's stuff that he's been keeping from you too. He knows your futures, each of you. I can't interfere with what happens, he told me that, but I promise. I promise that I can make things right. I promise that I can help. I'm a changed man."

After he was finished, Barty was met with silence. He looked down, taking in his own words, and felt a hand on his shoulder. He didn't bother turning his head around to see who it was, so he just listened.

"We believe you", he heard Tonks tell him. Barty soon felt the ropes binding his arms and legs leave him, and he slowly stood up, Tonks helping him steady himself.

"Believe him? Nymphadora, you can't trust this man", Moody said.

"No one stops being a Death Eater", Sirius added.

"First off, don't call me Nymphadora. You know I hate it when you do. Besides, Barty's had a chance to attack us for months, and he choose not to. Isn't that enough to prove his word?" Tonks stated.

"Tonks does have a point there", Lupin said, moving over to her.

"Remus, you actually believe him? After what he's done to Harry?" Sirius asked his friend.

"I believe that a man should be judged based upon the recent past and not the distant past. He may have led Harry into a death trap last year, but he seems to regret it. The fact of the matter is that we should give Barty a second chance, Death Eater or not", Lupin explained.

"Besides, I can't help but add, if my memory serves correct, I recall you telling me that you felt sorry me", Barty told Sirius. When Sirius had a blank expression on his face, Barty pressed on. "Remember? You told me that if someone had just cared for me, then I wouldn't have strayed off to the wrong path. You felt bad that you couldn't have been there for me."

"That...was different. I thought that I was talking to the Doctor", Sirius said.

"You're forgetting something, though. I'm the Doctor now. And I know that you knew who I was since that day", Barty continued.

"What? How could I have possibly known..."

"You stared me right in the eyes. I remember. You saw someone different. Someone younger..."

"That's enough", Sirius raised his voice. Barty went on, talking over him.

"You knew it was me from the beginning, Sirius. You're denying it, because you refuse to accept it. You refuse to accept that I'm no longer a Death Eater."

"Enough!", Moody limped over to Barty, pressing his wand against his throat. Tonks tried to intervene, but Barty held up a hand for her not to. "You stop your talking right now."

"And what if I don't, Mad-Eye? What then? You can't risk hexing me. I'm the Doctor. If you hurt me, then you hurt him. It's a two way trip. Besides, even you know what mental torture I'm going through right now. The mind of a Time Lord...not just any Time Lord, though. The Oncoming Storm...The Last of the Time Lords...The Doctor", Barty stated calmly. He flicked his tongue and grinned slyly for effect, testing the Auror.

Both of Moody's eyes were focused on Barty, contemplating his words.

"The only way to convince you is to show you, isn't it? Go right ahead, then. Read my mind", Barty told him, spreading his arms out to show that he had nothing to hide.

Moody slowly lowered his wand. He then quickly flicked it back up saying, "_Legilimens!". _Barty closed his eyes as he allowed the Auror to navigate through his mind. The two of them stood completely still as the others watched on. After a few minutes, Moody lowered his wand and blinked a few times, not being able to comprehend what he just saw.

"Well?" Barty asked, opening his eyes and lowering his arms down.

"You have his memories...his mind. You really are the Doctor", Moody said.

"That's what I've been saying this whole time", Barty said. He then turned to Sirius, smirking.

"Alright...I admit it. I've known about it for months. But I wouldn't get too cheeky there if I were you, Barty", Sirius added with a grin. "Tell me, what does it feel like to be an alien?"

"Sirius, where is this going?" Lupin asked his friend, knowing him well.

"Nowhere", Sirius said, then turned to Barty, "Now you have two hearts. Is there anything else you've inherited as an alien? Anything I should know of?"

"Sirius", Lupin said in warning.

"Remus, I'm watching over my little cousin here. What if some muggles find him and decide to experiment on him because they find out about his two hearts. They would know he was an alien. They would cut him open and dissect his innards just like that..."

"Really, Sirius? You watch way too many muggle shows", Tonks said, getting disgusted.

"It may not only be muggles. Who knows? Maybe us wizards would do that to him", Sirius went on. "We could try to take some of his Time Lord essence for some sort of potion or we could just dissect his innards like the muggles..."

"Sirius", Lupin said loudly, "That's enough."

"What? I'm just trying to watch over alien boy over here", Sirius defended himself.

Barty's eyes widened as an epiphany struck him. He hit his head with the heel of hand and said, "Of course! Why didn't I think of it before!?"

"What is it?" Lupin asked.

"Sirius! You're a genius!" Barty stated, grabbing his shoulders.

"He is?" Lupin and Tonks asked incredulously.

"Voldemort...I know what he wants with me now!" Barty said, now pacing back and forth, running his hands through his hair.

"He wants to dissect your innards?" Sirius asked.

"What? No...", Barty waved off. "Voldemort's goal is to gain immortality, correct? Well, he's pushing it even further now. He didn't bring me back as the Doctor by accident. He wanted me to become the Doctor."

"Why would he want that?" Tonks asked.

"He thought that if his most faithful servant...the one that brought him back...was so infatuated with him, that he would do whatever it takes to help him reach his goal. He doesn't want me back, he wants something I have. And that something is Time Lord essence", Barty explained.

"And he believes that his most faithful servant will give it to him willingly", Moody said, catching on.

"Bingo", Barty said walking next to Moody.

"I don't understand. What's so important about Time Lord essence?" Sirius asked.

"Alien boy over here can regenerate when he's severely wounded. His body repairs itself by changing its appearance. He's had many faces over the years and I've seen them all", Moody explained.

"And Voldemort wants my remaining regenerations", Barty said.

"How many regenerations do you have left?" Lupin asked.

Barty's energy diminished and he looked down. "Going by what I've seen, I don't have many left." He looked back up and his energy suddenly returned. "But that doesn't matter. We now know what Voldemort's after."

"We know what he's after, but you've forgotten something. What are we to do about it?" Sirius asked.

"Simple. He just has to stay put", Moody stated.

"What? You mean stay here? At Grimmauld Place? Forever?" Barty asked.

"Just for the time being", Moody told him.

"But...but I've been here for months!" Barty said. "Can't I just leave..."

"Not my problem, alien boy. You have to stay until we sort more of this out", Moody said, now walking to the door.

Barty sighed, giving up on the argument. He watched as the three Order prepared to leave. As Lupin and Moody were talking something over with Sirius, Barty went up to Tonks.

"I just wanted to say thanks for having my back out there", Barty told her.

"It was nothing", Tonks said.

"No really. If you hadn't stepped in, then I would've probably been locked up in a cell back at Azkaban. Thank you, Tonks", Barty said sincerely.

"No problem...Doctor", Tonks said smiling as she followed Lupin and Moody out the door.

Barty grinned as she left. He could get used to being the Doctor.


	13. Chapter 13

Barty awoke with a start, hearing a noise. He looked out the window and saw that it was still dark outside. He sighed as he laid back down, closing his eyes in an attempt to go back to sleep. _Probably just my imagination. _He suddenly heard the same noise again and decided to investigate. As he went out into the hall, he saw Sirius at the end of the staircase.

"Sirius", he called out.

Sirius turned around, startled at his sudden appearance.

"Sirius, where are you going?" Barty asked.

"Nowhere. Now go back to sleep", Sirius commanded him. Barty wasn't letting him get off that easily, though.

"I'm coming with you", Barty said, swiftly grabbing his trench coat from his room and coming back out.

"No you're not", Sirius said, "You are to stay here."

"So are you. You're a wanted man, remember?" Barty told him, shrugging on his trench coat.

"That's different...look, Barty. I just want to get out for a few minutes, alright?", Sirius said.

"Wait a minute...", Barty said quietly to himself as he remembered something from the Doctor's memories. _He's going to the Department of Mysteries _he ran a hand through his hair in stress as he thought more and more about it. _Sirius is going to die..._ he thought. He had to stop it. Then again, the Doctor did tell him not to intervene in any fixed points in time. _Time can be rewritten, though..._

"I can't let you go", Barty said, folding his arms.

"Who are you to tell me what I'm to do and not? I'm older than you!" Sirius said irritably.

"Technically, I older now. I'm nine hundred and three years old", Barty stated.

"Look, I'm just going to dip out for a minute. I'll be back soon", Sirius said.

"No you won't", Barty whispered.

"What was that?" Sirius asked, now coming up to him.

"Sirius, look. I know what you're up to. I had a dream and..."

"A dream? What does a dream have to do with this?" Sirius laughed incredulously.

"Sirius, you die in it! You fall through the veil in the Death Chamber!" Barty shouted, talking over him to get his point across.

"How did you know I was tailing the Order..."

"The Doctor. He knows everything. He knows all of our futures", Barty explained.

"Is that so?" Sirius said, now folding his arms. "Do tell more, Doctor."

"Please...don't go to the Department of Mysteries", Barty begged him.

Sirius stared into his eyes and smiled a bit. "Sorry, but I have to."

With that, Sirius disapparated with a pop. Barty sighed in exasperation and prepared to do the same when he found that he couldn't. _That bloody man...he's placed an anti-disapparition jinx on the house!_

"Come on...think! Put those 12 O.W.L.S of yours to work!" Barty paced around, tugging at his hair. He stopped when an idea struck him. "Oh yes!"

He ran downstairs to the kitchen and went over to the fireplace. He looked around the mantel then turned to Kreacher who was walking behind him.

"Kreacher, where's the Floo powder?"

Kreacher just stared at him, a sneer on his face. He was evidently pleased in seeing the Time Lord fidget around. Barty grabbed his head in his hands as he thought about what to do. He went through the Doctor's knowledge and looked up at Kreacher.

"Regulus", he said quietly, "Regulus Black saved you, didn't he?"

Kreacher looked at him, sneer disappearing.

"He went off to destroy the Horcrux, and he drank the potion...he saw the error of his ways and turned traitor to Voldemort. He was trying to protect you and his family. He treated you well, didn't he?" Barty said.

Kreacher stayed silent.

"I'm sorry, Kreacher, there's nothing I can do about that now. But I promise that his name won't be known in vain. Kreacher...I have to save Sirius. Regulus would want that. He risked his life to protect you, and I'm doing the same for Sirius right now", Barty told him.

* * *

><p>He arrived at the Ministry's Atrium and cautiously looked out from behind the fireplace. When he saw that no one was there, Barty stepped out of the fireplace and proceeded to run, heading towards the Department of Mysteries. As he dashed past the fountain that bore the golden statues of a wizard, with, centaur, and house elf, he felt a sudden paralysis stemming from his back. He awkwardly caught himself from falling and brushed off the pain, but not before he found himself being restrained.<p>

"Nice to see you again, Bartemius. It has been a while after all."

Barty recognized the voice of Lucius Malfoy who walked up to him, an air of arrogance in his midst. Finding himself being surrounded by Death Eaters caused a sudden anger boiled up inside Barty. He soon found himself reverting back to his manic ways as he struggled to break free of the hold of Avery and Nott.

"Get your filthy hands off me, you pathetic little men!"

"My, my, you haven't changed a bit, have you?" Lucius smirked.

"I alone was the Dark Lord's most faithful", Barty stated defiantly.

"Tell us, then, Bartemius, why you have failed to return to me", a voice as cold as ice said.

Upon hearing the voice, Barty looked up. He tried to keep his composure as he found himself standing in front of Voldemort. He stayed silent, slightly shocked to see the Dark Lord.

"Enlighten us, will you? No? Very well then..._Crucio!" _

As Voldemort cast the spell, Avery and Nott dropped the Time Lord to the ground, allowing him to writhe around in torment. Barty shrieked in pain, feeling a hundred white hot knives pierce through his body. Though it felt bad, it didn't feel quite as painful as usual, Barty noted. As the curse was lifted, he gasped for breath, doubling over in pain.

"I do apologize for the inconvenience, Bartemius. For it seems as though this alien has instilled a bit of rebellion in you", Voldemort said in his cold voice.

"Why did you do this to me? Why did you make me an alien?" Barty asked, still grasping his stomach in pain.

"You are my most faithful, are you not? I had you to return, for I knew that you would never dare to betray me. But it seems as though...I was wrong", Voldemort said.

He slowly walked up to Barty to meet him eye to eye.

"Tell me, how does it feel to be over nine hundred years old? A remarkable feat for a mere alien, and one that I shall indeed surpass. Only, I need something you possess...a certain essence."

Barty stared at him in silence.

"Come now, Barty. Have I not treated you as a son? I have always been so very proud of you. But nothing will make me prouder of you than now...only if you share with me your essence."

Barty nodded his head and slowly stood up, not breaking eye contact as he did so. As he looked into Voldemort's eyes, he allowed a maniacal grin to spread over his face.

"That's it, Barty. Don't allow this wretched alien-the Doctor-overtake you. Believe in what you know is right and act upon it", Voldemort said calmly.

"I will, my lord", Barty assured him as he put his hand in his pocket. Suddenly, without warning, Barty whipped out his wand and a wave of thick smoke covered the room. As everyone's vision was obscured, Barty took the chance to run.

"Go! Find the boy! I'll deal with the freak!" he heard Voldemort command the Death Eaters not that far off.

As he ran, all Barty thought of was to save Sirius. He didn't care if it was a fixed point in time. Heck, he literally controlled all of time now. He was the Doctor. And he ran for the Department of Mysteries without any further considerations.

As he rounded the corner nearing the room, Barty felt a sudden chill sweep through him. He halted abruptly, and looked around. Before he knew it, he soon felt Voldemort's pale white hand grip tightly around his throat.

"Did you foolishly believe that a freak like yourself could escape Lord Voldemort?" the Dark Lord said icily, throwing Barty to the ground.

"You made me this. You're the one who did this. You have only yourself to blame, Tom", Barty told him bravely.

"You dare speak to me that way!?" Voldemort demanded furiously.

"Yes, I dare. I know how this ends. How this all ends. And it only results in more death. Your goal for immorality will only lead you to your own demise."

"_Crucio!"_

Barty stiffened his muscles and absorbed the fatal curse sent at him. He had felt nothing more than a pinch, and stood up, continuing to show his defiance to an astounded Voldemort.

"Listen to me. I...well...the Doctor...well, technically both of us, have lived to know that a longer life isn't a better one. You just get tired in the end. Tired of all the fighting...tired of all the losses. Tom, I'm warning you not to go on with this. It's a giant mistake. Please...realize that. I'm giving you a chance here", Barty said.

"A shame of what has become of you, Bartemius. You are now an alien of your former self. That is the least of my worries for you, however", Voldemort stated, disappearing in a wisp of black smoke.

Barty felt a sudden twinge of pain in his head, and realized what was going on immediately. _He's trying to forcibly steal my regenerations by invading my mind_, he thought. Then, he relaxed himself. _Well, I'll just have show him the true power of a Time Lord's mind, then. _Barty grinned as the poking pain faded into a foggy blackness, and he allowed the horrifying memories of the Time War to come into view at the front of his mind. It took all of his will power not to break down from the constraints of those memories, but managed to suppress it and continue to maintain control. As the foggy blackness finally escaped him, Barty gasped for breath and shelved the Time War into his sub-conscience. He then collapsed to his knees and held his head in his hands to clear it up and calm himself down.

Suddenly, he heard a voice shout in the distant, and instantly perked his ears to listen to it. He lifted his head up, and Barty felt his twin hearts sink as he heard the familiar voice chant manically:

_"I killed Sirius Black! I killed Sirius Black!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note: Just wanted to clear up any confusion as to how Barty fought off Voldemort from invading his mind. He basically showed him the horrors of the Time War and all the deaths and losses that the Doctor had faced. Kind of showing him what he meant in that a longer life isn't a better one.<em>**

**_It did also take him a bit of will power to fight off the Cruciatus Curse as well. That was to give the idea of what power a Time Lord truly has._**

**_Anyways, thanks to all those that have stuck around for this story and continue to enjoy it. The next update will come very soon._**


	14. Chapter 14

He couldn't believe it. Sirius was gone. Dead.

He watched on as Bellatrix swept pass him. She was cackling manically as Harry sprinted after her.

"I killed Sirius Black! I killed Sirius Black! Come try and get me!" she taunted.

"_Crucio!" _

Harry shot the Unforgivable Curse after Bellatrix, causing her to trip up. He held his wand out in front of him, contemplating whether to kill her or not. Harry stood there for awhile, and Barty knew what was going on. He got up and ran to Harry, but stopped abruptly as he saw Voldemort appear in a wisp of black smoke behind the boy. A smirk grew upon Bellatrix's face as she saw the Dark Lord appear.

"Do it", Voldemort said to Harry.

Harry turned around to face him, but was immediately disarmed as he did so.

"So weak", Voldemort sneered.

Suddenly, one of the fireplaces in the Atrium lit up emerald green, and Dumbledore walked out. He caught Barty's eye then turned to Voldemort.

"It was foolish of you to come here tonight, Tom. The Aurors are on their way."

"By which time I shall be gone, and you...shall be dead", Voldemort stated.

He pulled out his wand, and Dumbledore shoved Harry to the side. As Bellatrix escaped through the Atrium, Barty made way to follow her, but was instead pulled back by an invisible source. He stumbled backwards and landed next to Harry.

Barty glared at Dumbledore as he saw the old wizard duel. He knew that all of this branched out from him. He knew that Dumbledore had had a hand in his troubles. He watched impassively as Dumbledore engulfed Voldemort in a wave of water, and then turned to Harry. The boy seemed terrified, not so much of the battle, but of the sole fact that the Dark Lord was here in the flesh. Probably as scared when he was first resurrected on the night of the Third Task the year before. That, and adding to the fact that Sirius was now gone forever.

Harry caught his eye, and Barty placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, looking into his emerald green eyes.

"Everything's going to be alright", he assured him. Harry nodded, and they both took cover as Dumbledore turned the glass shards coming at them into dust. Voldemort looked furious and slightly shocked at the power which Dumbledore wielded. He disappeared in a wisp of smoke, and Harry and Barty stood up as they saw the dust ridden floor quiver from a windy source.

_'If I can't have you, then I'll have the boy'_

Barty looked over at Harry as he heard a cold voice emit in his head. His eyes widened as he realized what Voldemort was going to do.

"No! Harry...look out!" he shouted. Harry turned to him, confusion written on his face. All of a sudden, the boy collapsed and began to jerk around, fighting off an invisible source.

Barty and Dumbledore quickly went over to Harry and crouched down next to him. Harry rolled his head and looked over at Dumbledore.

"You've lost old man", he said in a cold, shrouded voice. Harry suddenly convulsed, trying to fight off the thoughts Voldemort had instilled in his mind. Thoughts of darkness, thoughts of death.

"Harry...look at me", Barty turned to face Dumbledore as he spoke, "Harry...it is not how you are alike, but how you are not."

As he heard footsteps, Barty looked over his shoulder to find Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, and Luna arrive. The true friends that Harry had. He turned back to face Harry as the boy spoke to Voldemort.

"You're the weak one. And you'll never know love...or friendship...and I feel sorry for you."

Harry gave one last convulsion and rolled over on his back as Voldemort withdrew himself from him. The Dark Lord looked down at Harry, arrogance evident in his midst.

"You're a fool, Harry Potter. And you will lose everything", Voldemort said defiantly.

Everyone in the room soon turned around as the fireplaces in the Atrium lit up. The Minister and a few of his officials had arrived, and Voldemort immediately disappeared in a wisp of smoke as he saw them.

"He's back", Fudge admitted after seeing the Dark Lord in the flesh. He then saw Barty and pointed him out. "And you had something to do with this."

Barty stared at Fudge and raised his hands up in surrender.

"I'll be well in making sure that the Dementor does its job properly this time!" Fudge shouted hysterically.

"No! You can't! He's innocent!" Hermione pleaded.

"He's been the cause of several deaths, including that of young Cedric Diggory's last year. It's evident that this lunatic deserves such a fate", Fudge stated.

"He hasn't done anything! He's not Crouch! He's an alien from another planet!" Ron argued.

"He calls himself the Doctor", Luna added in her usual airy tone.

The few members of Dumbledore's Army began to plead their case when Barty held up a hand to them, quieting them all down.

"No. He's right", Barty said, slowly standing up looking at them all, "I am Barty Crouch Junior. And you know what else?"

He looked over at everyone. He locked his eyes onto Fudge's and a mad grin appeared on his face.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor", he stated flicking out his tongue.

The Ministry officials went wild and quickly lunged at Barty to arrest him. But Barty was too quick for them, disapparating with a pop.

* * *

><p>He arrived back at Gimmauld Place and slammed the door as he made his way back up to his room. He reached into his coat pocket and took out the sonic screwdriver. He stared over it and threw it across the room in anger. Some Doctor he was.<p>

This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. He could have prevented it. He could have stopped it. But it was all to no avail.

He fell to his knees on the wooden floor and clenched his fists. Was this how it was? Was this the life the Doctor lived? Dealing with loss after loss, hurtful memory after hurtful memory?

_Sadly, it is, _the Doctor's voice appeared in his head.

_You knew this would happen...this whole time. _

_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that you had to go through all of that _the Doctor apologized.

_'Sorry' isn't going to bring Sirius back, now is it? And you knew about Dumbledore...Voldemort doing that to Harry..._

_I couldn't do anything about it. I'm not a part of this universe. I couldn't interfere with any fixed points in time..._

_Yes, you could have. You're the Doctor. You're a Time Lord. You control time...the universe..._

The Doctor didn't say anything, so Barty went on.

_You made me go through all this on purpose. You let me have control over you, even though you're far superior. And you knew how this is going to end for me...this whole time..._

_Everyone faces their end at some point, Barty._

_You knew, though. You planned all this out. You made me turn traitor. You made me betray my master..._

_I had to. I had to teach you a lesson._

_So you played dumb this entire time? Letting me call the shots? Letting me become you? And now...you're just going to let me die like that? To die like John Smith?_

_You won't die...not like him. You're a completely different case._

_Yeah, I know. I'm not a human version of you, I'm a different man that has become you. And this can't go on much longer. Two minds in one body will destroy the both us._

Silence fell between the two. After a few minutes, Barty broke it.

_I have to do this, don't I?_

_It's entirely up to you. It's a choice that you have to make yourself..._

As the Doctor's voice faded away, Barty grabbed the sonic screwdriver laying on the floor. He looked it over with glazed eyes, and pocketed it. He then stood back up and heaved a deep breath. With a twist, he disapparated once more.


	15. Chapter 15

He arrived at Hogsmeade in an alleyway near the Three Broomsticks. Barty slowly walked past the shops, looking over each and every one of them with nostalgia. He wanted to get one last look over the Wizarding Village before he met his end.

He soon made his way to Hogwarts, and pulled out the sonic screwdriver to unlock the front gates. He took a good look over the castle and sighed, heading around to the Forbidden Forest. He lit his wand and held it out in front of him to give him some light in the pitch blackness of the night.

Barty trudged on past the twisting trees and along the hilly ground beneath him. The wind was blowing and the leaves were crunching underneath his shoes as he delved deeper within the forest. As he swept further into it, Barty began to hear a strange noise prickling the back of his head. It was soothing, almost calming. His saddened hearts were instilled in a bit of joy as he marveled at the blue police box before him.

He neared the box, and brushed off some of the scattered twigs and undergrowth next to it. He slowly placed a hand over it, and more of the Doctor's memories came surging through his mind as he touched the magnificent ship.

"Did you miss me?" he asked the TARDIS. Barty allowed a small grin to creep up on his face as he heard the box answer him back. The TARDIS doors soon swung open, and Barty entered the ship.

"It's bigger on the inside", he couldn't help but say as the interior lit up. He walked over to the console and studied the controls. He then set the coordinates of his destination with a heavy heart, and the TARDIS soon wheezed out. Barty placed a hand over the console compassionately as he waited for it to land.

"You're a brilliant ship, you know that?" he told the TARDIS.

The ship soon shook and landed with a thud. Barty sighed and removed his hand from the console. This had been the only time he had been inside the wondrous ship and it had been short-lived.

He walked over to the front doors, and before he left, he took one last look at the TARDIS interior. He then took a deep breath and exited the ship, into the same twisted tree and hilly ground forest. Barty walked along, and as he neared the edge of the forest, a grin crept upon his face. Not far off into the distance he saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione. The young, thirteen-year-old, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. He watched as Ron suddenly sprinted after his pet rat.

"Scabbers! Come back here!" Ron caught up to his rat and scooped him up in his hands.

"Oh no, that's not good", he heard Harry say, "Ron! Look out!"

The Whomping Willow began to beat its branches as Ron pointed behind Harry and Hermione.

"Harry, Hermione, look behind you! It's the Grim!"

Barty looked over to where Ron was pointing at and his grin grew a bit as he saw the big black dog not far off in the distance.

"Your aim was always terrible, Sirius", he chuckled as he watched the Animagus drag Ron into the hole beneath the tree.

"Who's there?"

Barty jumped up as he heard a voice behind him. _Harry's _voice behind him. He turned around to face Harry, who had his wand held out in front of him.

"Harry Potter", Barty said, surprised. _  
><em>

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"Me? Oh, um...no one important. I'll just be on my way", Barty said, walking around Harry.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked.

"It's complicated. You wouldn't understand", Barty said.

"Try us. We've been through tons of strange things over the past few years. Including now", Harry said, a smile forming on his face.

"Alright then", Barty sighed, "I'm from the future. You wouldn't understand what I'm doing here, it's complicated to say the least. But I can assure you that in a couple years this will all be clear to you. The Doctor will explain everything."

"Did you say 'a couple years'? Are you really a time traveler?" Hermione asked.

"You could say that. But I don't have a time turner like you two."

"How did you-", Hermione began, but Barty waved her question off.

"Don't worry. It will all be clear soon enough. Just give it some time. Speaking of which, I've meddled in a few things I shouldn't have", Barty said. He looked over the both of them and his eyes began to glaze over. "But look at you two. You both turn out great, and so does Ron. Hermione, you're still the brightest witch of your age. And, Harry", he placed a hand on his shoulder, "just remember, no matter how bad things get, there will always be a light to guide you through."

He looked up and sniffed, then began to walk away. He looked over his shoulder and added, "By the way, tell Fred and George I said hi."

"Wait. Who are you?" Harry asked.

"I'm the Doctor", Barty replied simply. And with that, he walked back into the forest with heavy hearts. He felt bad that he couldn't have spent more time with them. He was truly going to miss the Golden Trio. _Yeah, and after I tried to kill Harry last year, _he grinned at the irony.

As he made it deeper within the Forbidden Forest, Barty soon felt a sudden unnatural cold sweep over him. The cold bit deep into his flesh, and he had a deadened feeling about him. All the hope and happiness were drained out of him as he neared an enclosure of trees in the forest. He looked up and began to shiver as he saw the hundreds of dark-hooded creatures gliding along, awaiting their prey.

His twin hearts began to beat rapidly, and he felt time slow down as he saw the foul creatures roaming about. He tucked his wand back into his trench coat pocket and closed his eyes as he prepared himself for his end.

"We've had a great run, Doctor. And I'll always remember when I was you."

He slowly walked into the enclosure, ready to do the inevitable. Ready to face his fear. Ready to set things right.

The Dementors sensed his fear and began to glide towards him. They started to take those deep, rattling breaths, eager to feast upon their prey. As the Dementors closed in on him, Barty looked up to the stars and allowed a small, heartbreaking grin appear on his face.

"Allons-y!"

He said those final words as he was encompassed by the mass of black-hooded creatures, prepared to receive the fate worse than death. He allowed the Dementors to clasp their mouths over his, and become enshrouded by that abyss of darkness again.

Facing his one true fear. The Dementor's Kiss.


	16. Chapter 16

A few weeks had passed since the Battle at the Ministry. During that span, the Ministry had finally believed Harry's story in Voldemort's return after Fudge had seen the truth himself. Sirius Black had also been found an innocent man after the fiasco. Too little, too late, though.

Harry was sitting by the Great Lake alone. He had been going over the events in his mind to cope with his loss. But what good was that? He had lost his parents, a friend, and now his godfather. Harry stared at his rippling reflection in the lake, saddened. Depressed.

Another reflection soon joined Harry's in the water. Harry didn't bother to turn around and meet the person, preferring to stay quiet, lost in his thoughts.

"Hello Harry."

"Doctor", Harry simply replied. "Or is it Barty Crouch Junior?"

"The Doctor", the Time Lord answered, taking a seat next to Harry. "So you found out, huh?"

"Lupin and Tonks explained everything to me", Harry said.

"I know. It was a hard concept to grasp. Even I still don't understand all of it myself", the Doctor said.

"Oh really? Allowing a Death Eater to overtake you and come in contact with me after he tried to kill me last year? You're an alien and you're far more superior than him. You should have fought. You should have done something to regain control", Harry said.

"I _let _him have control over me, though to be honest, he didn't want it. But I had to teach him a lesson. He set things right in the end, and that's all that matters", the Doctor stated.

"Doesn't make any difference. Sirius is gone", Harry responded.

"And so is he. He turned traitor to Voldemort."

"Yeah, because Crouch was a coward. He was too scared of facing Voldemort himself", Harry said bitterly.

"Barty Crouch Junior was no coward. I have his memories as me just he had mine when he was me. I can assure you that he did, in fact, face Voldemort-and he won. He prevented Voldy from stealing my Time Lord essence. If he never did...well, the results would have been very catastrophic to say the least", the Doctor explained.

"How did he do it?"

"Used my memories against Voldy. Showed him that a longer life wasn't always a greater one. It took him a lot of will power to do it, too."

Silence fell between the two. The cool summer air blew by through their hair, and the leaves on the trees waved about.

"I'm sorry about Sirius, by the way", the Doctor apologized sincerely.

Harry nodded his head. "He tried to save him, didn't he?"

"Hmm?"

"Barty Junior. He tried to save Sirius." It was a statement, not a question.

"How did you know?" the Doctor asked.

"I remember a couple years ago. I saw a man who looked just like you, and it was you. But it wasn't, was it?"

The Doctor nodded, staring out over the lake. "That was Barty. He wanted to get one last look at you-the more innocent you-before he met his end. And that bloody wizard meddled with time. How thick he was in encountering you and Hermione."

"I remember now. He seemed a bit sentimental. He told me that 'no matter how bad things get, there will always be a light to guide me through'", Harry said remembering that day, smiling a bit, "then he went bouncing off saying that he was the Doctor."

"Well, he was for a few months, and not a very good one at that. He ate a pear and I still can't get the bloody taste out of my mouth", the Doctor shared a smile with Harry, "He was a good man in the end, though."

Harry nodded. "Yeah...he was." He looked at the Doctor and asked, "What happened to him, by the way? Did you take control again or are you really him just trying to show off as a Time Lord?"

The Doctor looked up at the sky and sighed. He ruffled his hair and shook his head. "I'm sorry. It was the only way and we both knew it."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"The Dementor's Kiss."

"What? Again? It couldn't have happened...you're joking...right?" Harry asked. When he saw that the Doctor had a serious face about him, Harry's eyes widened. "No...but...it couldn't have been. I mean...again?"

"And for good this time."

"How did you survive it, though?" Harry asked.

"Well, to put it in simple terms: we were two souls in one body. We couldn't continue to live on like that, you know. It would have been chaotic for both our minds. Anyways, Barty sacrificed himself to the Dementors willingly. And that one sacrifice...well...set things right, you could say", the Doctor explained.

"He allowed his soul to be sucked out by a Dementor...willingly?" Harry inquired incredulously. The Doctor nodded his head and Harry looked down as he took it in. Just as the Death Eater was having second thoughts and had helped the Order out, he was gone, just like that. Harry looked back up at the Doctor, who continued to stare up at the evening sky. "Why didn't you regenerate?"

"Well, Barty is gone now. Since that one soul has been removed there was no need for regeneration because I was still there-deep down. Even then, I wouldn't be able to regenerate from the Dementor's Kiss."

"Why not?"

"Well, if I were to receive the Kiss right now, it would affect me the same just as it does with you humans. It's not a severe, physical, wound in which can be mended, rather my soul. Once that's gone...I would be nothing", the Doctor explained.

Harry nodded, understanding some of what the Time Lord just said. After a few minutes of silence, he turned to him and asked, "Where were you these past few weeks, by the way?"

"Many places. I just had to tie up a few loose ends is all", the Doctor said getting up, "Speaking of which, I must be going now."

"Wait...but you just got here", Harry said, getting up as well. "You can stay a bit longer if you'd like. Umbridge is gone now and Dumbledore convinced the Ministry that Voldemort coming back wasn't your doing."

"I'd love to really, but I've been here for nearly a year and this isn't even my universe. Besides, I just got to seeing my ship again. She was very displeased at how I left her abandoned for months-very temperamental she is. Gave me quite a shock when I returned...literally. Lucky for me, though, I'm quite the charmer", the Doctor winked.

Harry laughed a genuine laugh, then held out his arm. "Goodbye, Doctor."

"Goodbye, Harry Potter", the Doctor said, taking Harry's outstretched hand. They pulled each other in a brotherly embrace before the Doctor bid his final farewell.

Harry watched as the Doctor left to the forest. A groaning, wheezing sound could be heard, which Harry could only assume was the Doctor's ship. He looked up to the sky as he gave the alien his final farewell, waving to him.

The parting of the ways.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note: And that's the end. I thank everyone who has stuck with this story so far and enjoyed it. I had a great time writing it and hope you all enjoyed it as well. :-)<em>**


End file.
